Time of Courage
by FiammaJoule
Summary: When there's nowhere left to run, where do you go? When the government is after you and everyone appears to be your enemy, who do you turn to? Not your friends and not your family. After all is said and done, you only have each other and your Pokemon. It's time to step up and steel your courage if you want to survive. Rated M for pending violence and strong language. OCs Accepted.
1. Prologue

"GAH!" she shrieked, knees meeting the ground. She held her calf briefly before jumping back to her feet and taking off again. The bullet wound was blown off much easier than intended. "Son of a… No time to stop now."

The chase seemed to have been going on for eternity and her breaths were becoming raspy, but she couldn't afford to stop or even slow down. Not with these armed men hot on her tail – the men she once worked with.

Diving behind a tree to catch a quick breath, the young woman pulled out a pistol from behind her suit jacket, switching off the safety lock before taking a few shots towards her pursuers. "Damn traitors…!"

She pulled herself back behind the safety of the tree for a few heartbeats before taking off in a fast sprint once again. She knew that she had succeeded in killing a few of her ex-comrades, which pained her a bit, but the other few were still after her. It somewhat surprised her that the remaining few hadn't turned back knowing that their target was the most experienced assassin in the agency. She didn't want to kill more of them.

"Stop attacking me!" she screamed as she whirled around to face the final two of her opponents, her dark ponytail whipping around with the action. "We both know how this will end if you don't…!"

A shot fired, striking the young woman in her upper arm. They decided on their fate.

"Should've shot my fuckin' right arm so I wouldn't kill you as easily…!"

With those last words, she skillfully pierced the chests of her last two victims, watching their bodies fall limp onto the earth. Still panting to steady her breaths, her aimed position relaxed allowing her arms to fall to her sides, the gun still in her gloved right hand.

"Damn it…"

"Sir!" a man in a white as snow lab coat rushed into an office where three men stood around a desk, briefly acknowledging him. It was clear that the larger man of the three happened to be the boss.

"What is it, Doctor?" his scruffy face asked with narrowed eyes. He could somehow foresee the bad news from the distressed look on the small man's face.

"General Moreau, s-sir…" he began a little shakily sensing the rising anger. "Agent X13…she got away…In the process, killing the seven agents you sent after her…"

Slamming a bulky fist to the table, the general knocked over the little knickknacks that were kept at the edges.

"She's been too bloody dangerous since she first came to us…I should have killed her while she was young…" his growl seemed more animalistic than human… Relaxing himself and regaining his composure, he sat into his chair and leaned his elbows on the armrest so that his chin could rest along his broad knuckles. "Tell me more about these discoveries, Doctor. It's been over a hundred years I last recall you informing me?"

Flipping through the pages of a thick portfolio the doctor was holding in his arms, he nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yes, yes, general, that's quite right." The doctor finally had his things in order as he was brought to the desk.

"Thank you, kindly, sir," he respectfully nodded to one of the men who helped him.

"Explain these to me."

"Well, sir," the doctor adjusted his glasses to be set atop his head, "Over a hundred years ago, there was a human with this special blood. The ones scientists took the liberty to name "Type-S" blood."

Pulling out a sheet with a large picture of a young man on it and laying it on the desk before the general, the doctor pointed to the name.

"This man was the first and only case with the blood DNA."

"William Chase…" the scruffy general read the name printed aloud as a Delcatty leisurely strolled into the office by its master's side, mewling as he began to pet it's head gently.

"Yes, sir. He was a Fire type." The doctor informed which resulted in a slightly raised eyebrow from the large man. "He had caused an entire city to burn down to the ground when his abilities first activated as a teenager. He was immediately executed when captured as an adult."

With a nod, the doctor continued, a little nervously at that.

"Now, to date, there seem to be…many of these people with Type-S blood. Starting with Agent X13 who has been pursued for about a month now." The doctor immediately regretted the reminder he had just given his boss, but decided to continue on to not allow an uncomfortable silence. "According to the National Health Database that sent me the blood works of citizens in all five regions for the past 20 years, I've gathered a total of…sixty Type-S patients."

The general grunted, unhappily. "Sixty…That's more than I'd like to hear but much less than I had expected. Luckily, they should be far easier to exterminate."

"Y-yes, sir." The doctor pulled at his collar, trying to loosen it up from his neck. "Remember, general, sir, the sixty reported are only from what the NHD could find. There may be more out there, possibly in hiding."

"Right…How many types are there, doctor? All the types of Pokemon?"

"That's correct, sir. We've been able to locate all seventeen types." The doctor nodded with a certain uncertainty about his face, making the general raise his eyebrows once more.

"But…?" the growling sound of his throat made a second appearance, making the Delcatty shy away just a bit. She must have known from experience to back away when her master was angered.

"Ahem…It's not exactly a "but", sir…It's just…We've found the types of every other infected human, but we can't seem to identify the types of Agent X13 and another…They seem to be an unknown."

* * *

Ok, I'm jumpstarting this first fic! (Cue for you to be easy on me xD) This plot has been running in my head for a while, so here goes. I'm going to need some OCs, please and thank you (: Rather than making my own OCs, which I can very well do, I want some reader's interaction! I also want some vast diversity in characters and I may not be able to think of the ideas you guys will think up, so it'll make the experience better. At least I think so lol.

If you didn't quite get the hint, it is a government secret that some humans are being discovered with blood and DNA from Pokemon. There has only been one case, a hundred years ago, where a human was actually able to use his element type – Fire – to his will, but was taken care of. Permanently. Now there are many, many more of them out there throughout the regions and they are being hunted down out of fear and slaughtered by any means necessary. The young woman in this first chapter is a main protagonist of the fic and the first of many humans, in a hundred years, discovered to have Pokemon DNA in her blood. She won't be the only main protagonist, of course, because I'll choose 16 others that are OCs from you guys. However, there will only be a few main POVs. Either way, each OC will be starred at points having their POVs as well, it's just that I can't have too many main POVs switching every paragraph, you know?

Let's get to business. You should know the drill. There are seventeen Pokemon Types, as follows:

Grass

Fire

Water

Normal

Electric

Ice

Fighting

Poison

Ground

Flying

Psychic

Bug

Rock

Ghost

Dragon

Dark

Steel

I'll need seventeen main characters for each type with four to seven of them having main POVs (I haven't quite decided how many POVs I'll have in the fic, but if I have enough diversity, six or seven will most likely be the max). The young woman already has a spot as one of the main POVs so the rest will be from the OCs I get.

While there will be seventeen main characters, I'm not ruling out having more than one person with the same type. For example, if I get three Fire type OCs, one will be the main Fire type while the other two will be in the fic every now and again with the main leading them. That being said, I can't have twenty Fire Types and no Bug or Poison types, catch my drift?

Now, the OC Form; ***All forms must be sent in by PM only!** It's just more convenient for me to keep track of them that way (:

_*=Added or edited sections after the first OC Form was made._

Full Name: (Nothing that will give away what their element is. Ex. Calvin Stone or Richie Bolt. No, no, no.)

Nickname: (This is optional; they don't need to have a nickname)

Age: (No children and no grandparents. Between the ages of 17 and 35, please)

Gender:

Hometown, Region: (Anywhere in the 5 main regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova)

Type: (Their element type, of course)

*When and How did they learned of their powers?: (They can know about their powers or not and be living a simple and normal life. They'll find out soon enough. If they are well aware of their powers, include if they are already being hunted down and are running from the agency/government).

*Good or Bad: (This was most recently added for the fact that I want some baddies with powers as well. Are you good and with the rest of the people like you who are fighting against the government or are you on the government side? I won't accept a lot of bad guys because I can't have a great amount (because how weird would that be for the government to have a shitload of Type S's when they're trying to kill them all, right?. Maybe only 5-10 of them. Bad guys will be GOOD at fighting and hunting which is the reason for the small number.)

Appearance: (Absolutely everything. I want their hair color and style, eye color, skin tone, height, weight, body type and structure, distinguishing features such as tattoos or scars. Try to be detailed!)

Clothes: (What they normally wear, what they were in the winter, and what they were in the summer.)

Personality: (No list of adjectives, please. You've gotta sell them to me and make me want to make them a main character because of their unique personality. Be detailed! Go for it!)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Flaws: (Something needs to be here. I don't want Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus. It sucks the fun out of being imperfect.)

Skills: (Anything that helps them survive while being hunted down or fighting back. Include abilities they have from their elements!)

Weapon?: (You need to defend yourself somehow. If your element is your only weapon, state that. If you'd like for them to carry extra defense, put it down. Just nothing ridiculous, please.)

Fight or Flight?: (Would they stand ground and fight their attackers or take heed to the warnings and run? Fighters stand the frontlines while Flighters take charge from the back)

History:

Occupation: (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Gym Leader, Mechanic, Doctor, Florist, Teacher, Artist, Wrestler, Writer- ANYTHING. Honestly, whatever you want their job to have been, just put it here.)

Sexuality: (Straight, Gay, Lesbian, or Bisexual, please. I'll even accept Pokephile, if you'd like. I won't do explicit writing, however. I'll warn you if I decide to turn it up a notch.)

Romance?: (Yes or No. PM me after some characters are introduced if you find a character to be a romantic interest for yours. I'll remind everyone.)

*Pokemon Team: (I can't deal with having 6 Pokemon per OC with 18+ OCs. It's a bit overwhelming with the extras and it's most likely that they won't be used very often, if ever at all. It's now 3 Pokemon per OC and at least one has to be the same type as your OC. For example, if you're a Fire type, you need at least one Fire type Pokemon on your 3-Pokemon team.)

*Other Pokemon: (Because of my new 3-Pokemon team rule, I'm allowing the OCs to have an extra 3 as storage Pokemon. The storage isn't in a Pokemon Center, however. You'll find out soon enough where it is and it's accessable for whenever the OC will want to switch what Pokemon they carry with them. I'll use this to the advantage of whatever they're doing at the time.)

Any Goals?:

Other: (Anything I miss?)

That's how it is. You aren't limited to submitting one character, but don't go too overboard. Have fun!

A new thing! I'll need some bad guys that possess the "Type S" blood as well that work with the government! Because, let's be honest: A Fire type vs an army soldier is nowhere near as cool as a Fire type vs a Fire type, am I right?

I included the "Good or Bad" option in the form. If you choose to be a bad guy, state a reason why you chose to be on the governments side. It could be for money or because they threatened your life/family/friends etc etc. It can be as simple as you want or as complex as you want, I just want a reason, please (:


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Blue, I know I told you that I'd post the next chapter on my birthday, but… **I lied.** I was a little eager to finish  
it as soon as possible and rushed it a bit, so here it is, a day early! It became about 1000 words longer than I  
expected, but meh. Readers appreciate longer chapters, right?

* * *

I run. Then I kill. I run. Then I kill. I run…then I kill some more. That seems to be the only pattern I've had for the past month. I've really been living up to my reputation lately… Hah. Not like I'm not used to this kind of lifestyle. This is just more consistent than what I'm used to. It doesn't matter, though. I can adapt.

I was now leisurely strolling through this heavily forested area, keeping cover with the trees and tall grass on my side as my allies. Thanks to Valerian, my Gallade, the bullets were taken out of my arm and leg, and the two limbs were healed up swiftly. I doubt that more agents were sent after me now, but it wouldn't be long until a few more would throw themselves at me, kicking and screaming. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at the thought. Some of these agents were pathetic with their antics. But some really were good. Some were old allies – old friends. Arceus, this was such a dilemma. Could I really easily kill my allies if they come after me? If they try to take my life? Would I really have a choice? Those who try to take my life…thus become my enemy.

Remembering my most loyal ally, my hand pats the miniature Poke ball hanging from my necklace as I unclip it and release it's captive within the shining white light, that I hoped didn't draw any attention. A tall Blaziken stood firmly and strong, scouting the land around him, making sure he could spot any opponents nearby. There were none.

"Hey, buddy," I smiled at Kaizen, my loyal partner. He took me by my hand and examined me for any harm, noticing the bullet holes that decorated my suit jacket. I stroked his chin and kissed his chest. "There's no need, Kai, I'm fine. But we're not out of the woods yet…No pun intended."

I could sense the inner face palm Kaizen did at my bad attempt to make a joke and chuckled. In all seriousness, however, we truly weren't out of the danger zone. I couldn't help but to feel a sort of tenseness in the air. As if it was growing thinner. I didn't trust it for a second.

"Kai… Time to beat it. We're heading out."

"Blaze!" he agreed, readying to lift me onto his shoulders, where I normally would sit when we escaped. He was leagues faster than me and could jump 30 feet into the air with ease…something I couldn't even fathom doing.

A rush of fire blazed before us, causing my body to freeze up from the sudden movement, but also retaliate by back flipping away from the danger as Kaizen followed my action, turning to me to make sure I wasn't harmed. I was fine, but fucking great…my shirt's burnt now…

Noticing a figure behind the stable flames - which, oddly enough, wasn't spreading throughout the very leafy environment - my eyes snapped to attention. The tall figure of a man walked through the flames with ease, no burns, no flares, nothing.

He was one of us.

"Agent X13…" he called out in a low male voice. It was an attractive voice, I'll agree, but he couldn't hide his arrogance even if he tried. His tone seemed as if he thought himself to be "high and mighty" and his condescending look and silly smirk only confirmed my thought. "Michka Marigold Morré. Well, look at you."

My eyes narrowed at the man who appeared before the thick wall of flames. Everything about him seemed to just piss me off, and he barely made any kind of conversation yet. His platinum blonde hair was sleek, tied in a thin, low, waist length ponytail. The rest of his hair that wasn't captured within the ponytail was messy, but still allowed his features to be seen. The man was dressed well in attire similar to mine: a white button front shirt with a black, knee-length suit jacket, black slacks, and polished, black shoes. He was very attractive but REEKED of self-proclaimed superiority. He couldn't have been much older than me. My hand reached to the opening of my jacket, readying to grab my pistol. He was cunning and mysterious – I had to keep my guard raised around him.

"Oh, come now, my Lady. Already reaching for the pistol?" his smirk only widened. "We haven't even been properly introduced!"

"Who the hell are you? Another pet?" I snorted.

"Hostile, aren't we?"

"No, shit. What do you want?" I asked before remembering the wall of flames. "You're…like me, aren't you?"

Looking up slightly, the man let out a low chuckle and with a sharp wave of his left hand, the flames behind him extinguished. Smoke is what was left to float towards the sky.

"My name is Crowley, my dear. Crowley Drake. And, yes. I'm a Type-S, as are you."

Hearing him say that almost put me to ease. Almost. Though he was like me, he had attacked me first. At least, it seemed like he attacked me. A wall of flames don't just burst before others by accident when it's being controlled by another.

"The Special of Fire, huh?" I stated more than asked. "What was with that attack then?"

"I've come to make a simple proposition for you." Crowley's smirk had begun to disappear. That's when I knew he was being serious rather than pulling my leg.

"Which is…?"

"Join the Liberation or die," was his bitter sweet response. His eyes stared into mine. I hadn't noticed before, but his right eye held a thin scar across it, from his eyebrow to the beginning of his cheek. Not only that, his eyes were a deep slate color…but…the right one…It could just be my imagination, but it looks like his right eye wasn't slate at all. It looks gold.

Shaking my head of the thoughts, I snorted loudly for him to hear in the silence of the forest. That ever-annoying smirk returned to his cheeks as he slightly shrugged his shoulders with his hands raised as if not knowing what else to do.

"Eh. I expected as much."

Next thing I remember, deadly flames were spiraling at me faster than I could register. My hands flew up rapidly, causing giant pillars to sprout from the ground as a makeshift shield, just barely making it in time to protect me. The tremors almost made me lose my balance.

"Arceus…!"

"Blaaaaze!" roared Kaizen, his wrists lighting aflame and the anger in his eyes being able to burn holes.

"A Ground type, huh?" I heard him call from behind the pillars. "They told me you were an unknown."

Jumping over the pillars and heading straight for me, Crowley sent many balls of fire my way. Kicking up pieces of the ground, I punched each of them towards the balls of fire and made my way to the trees. Kaizen, however, had begun his duel with Crowley. He was angry and wanted Crowley to pay for putting me in danger.

I inwardly groaned.

"Mew, damn it…" was my throaty whisper. I watched as Kaizen sent his own Flamethrower hurling towards Crowley. Still, that damn smirk was on his face. He challenged Kaizen's fire with his own before I noticed him reaching for something at his side. Small…red…and white…a Poke ball. Releasing the Pokemon, a Houndoom appeared, howling grimly. It took a dangerous glance at me and snarled before focusing on Kaizen. Gah...How annoying…

"To the Blaziken, Houndoom. Take it down." Crowley was casual as he spoke, angering Kaizen all the more. Kaizen was a fighter and wouldn't be disrespected and taken for granted. Turning up the heat, Kaizen's Flamethrower began to overpower Crowley's, finally wiping that smirk off of his pretty-boy face. I smiled, watching the scene from my place beside the trees. That's my boy…! But that Houndoom was getting closer to Kai, and it looked liked he was readying some sort of move. I wasn't about to wait to find out what it was. Let my Blaziken get hurt without doing something to stop it? Get real.

"No you don't…," I whispered to myself, aiming my positioned hands just a few feet ahead of the Houndoom. With a quick thrust upwards, a short, 3 feet tall pillar broke through the ground just before Houndoom, not allowing it the time to react. Houndoom's body slammed into the pillar, slightly breaking parts of it with all of the force he put into running. The hellhound didn't get up. "Physics hasn't failed me yet…"

I ran closer to where Kaizen and Crowley were facing off. All of this fire could _not_ be good for the environment here at the forest. A forest fire could start rapidly and I doubt Crowley would aide in putting it out.

"Kaizen! Time to beat it! No more fire!" I yelled over the crackling of flames. With an eye focused on me, he slightly nodded and extinguished his attack along with Crowley's. Kaizen had been the better Fire type in this battle, leaving the platinum blonde agent in exasperation. Choosing to ignore Crowley, I raised my arm and pointed to the direction of further nature. "Trees, Kai!"

"Blaze!" with a firm nod, Kaizen swiftly jumped to me while extinguishing his flaming wrists, lifted me in his arms, and took off into the trees. I took the liberty of raising another wall of earth in front of the direction we went to protect us and the forest from whatever attack Crowley threw to prevent escape. Though I could tell Kaizen wanted to finish off Crowley, he knew better. Being a Fire type is destructive and others could get hurt in the process. The others included me and the Pokemon that inhabit the once lively, blooming forest.

As far as I could see, Crowley couldn't keep up with us. He had been left behind in Kaizen's dust. I was just about to smirk – before Kaizen was hit with a sinister Shadow Ball straight to his back.

"K-Kaizen!" I shrieked as we both went hurtling towards the ground. Holding me tighter to his chest, Kaizen managed to grab a branch, swinging around it once before landing with a bit of difficulty, thanks to the attack. In all of our years together, I've never seen Kaizen take a hit like that to the back. "K-Kai…!"

"Blaze…" he nodded, assuring me that he was okay. He hadn't been healed in days, so I could hardly believe that myself. Before I could say anything further, Kaizen readied himself and continued off through the tree tops. As he left, I noticed Crowley and his Houndoom on the ground, staring at us with certain glares. The Houndoom wasn't particularly happy to see me, heh. It didn't take them any time at all to send another Shadow Ball our way.

"Kaizen! Down!"

Without turning his head to see why I gave my command, Kaizen complied, dodging the Shadow Ball that swiftly flew overhead. Landing on a thick branch, Kaizen jumped to the next and continued his rapid pattern of jumps. Another Shadow Ball came towards us from behind and I had to command Kaizen once again, this time to jump upwards. That was my mistake. I should have seen it coming. The trap. A second Shadow Ball bashed straight into Kaizen's back for the second time, sending him flying in the air once more. Instead of grabbing hold of a branch and maneuvering on it like he had done before, Kaizen's body crashed through a tree, spreading the pieces all over as he continued to tumble down from the height he was at. After hitting a few branches, protecting me the entire time, I had to withdraw him into his Poke ball. He wasn't going to suffer anymore.

"Come back, Kaizen!" I yelled, pressing the middle button of the Poke ball. Ignoring his pleading and concerned look, he was taken back into the Poke ball that I quickly shoved into my pocket. I grabbed onto a thin branch, hoping to be able to swing around it, but the flimsy thing detached from the tree trunk due to my weight and left me crashing into the remaining branches before I fell, almost motionless, to the ground. "Ughhh…"

This had to have been one of my worst days. Nature just wasn't with me today.

I heard leaves crunching and twigs breaking as I laid flat on my stomach. My face was to the ground and my arms and legs ached. I had bruises and scrapes from the fall and my head just wouldn't stop throbbing. The footsteps came closer before I could literally feel the presence just inches away from me. Opening my eyes, I could see Crowley's pants and shoes along with the strong canine legs of Houndoom. Kneeling next to me, Crowley's smirk reappeared.

"You made me give quite the chase! You're a fun one, aren't you? Are you up for more or are you out of gas?" I could hear the mockery in his voice. Seeing me down and bruised up like this must have been a delicious way for him to make fun of me. I'll show him…

Somersaulting to my feet, I quickly threw a quick palm, hoping to hit Crowley's chest. If it landed, it would knock the wind out of him, unquestionably. Unfortunately, he caught my wrist. I wasn't done yet. I tried to knee him, but he caught my knee and allowed me to flip around him, which didn't help because he quickly slivered out of the way of my foot before I stomped heavily into the ground. The last thing I could do was turn around to face him before I got roundhouse kicked across the face and sent back to the ground. Where…did they find this guy? Damn, I wish he were on my side…

Blood trickled down my lip from the unforeseen attack as my face had been planted back into the ground. I had never been so unprepared to fight before. This was something different from what I was used to. I lost.

"You are just as they described, dear," Crowley began. "Stubborn yet strong and unwavering. Very suiting for your Type, I suppose."

"Feh…"

"No need to be upset! You lost fair and square, did you not?" his grin was pissing me off…Oh, Kaizen…You would definitely rip his lips off from his face for me if I didn't recall you…But Kai's safer right now. That's what matters most…

"Any last words, my Lady? Maybe you can reconsider my offer?" It almost seemed like he was hoping for me to actually say yes to his earlier proposition.

"F-fuck. Off." I stuttered due to slowly losing my consciousness. I've never experienced this before. Losing consciousness due to pain…

"A pity. You would have made a great member to my team. Beauty can be so easily wasted…" Crowley's palm faced me, directly, as a ball of fire began to form.

Damn…So this is how I die? At least I won't be dying to a complete loser. This guy…he could fight.

"Good night, Miss Morré." Crowley whispered his last words before I shut my eyes. This is going to hurt. A lot.

A sound of the air being cut through made me change my mind and open my eyes. I saw Crowley, just as dumbfounded as me, looking upwards as if trying to find something. Before we knew it, he was tackled far off and away from me. His ball of fire replenished as he lost concentration and he looked forward, in shock. The same shock I held in my eyes.

Before me stood a tall man with messy, black hair that slightly blew in the breeze he had made with his sudden movements. He turned to me and I could see that his eyes were a deep shade of blue, somewhat mysterious yet comforting. Right then, I knew he was here to help me.

"Doom!" Crowley's Houndoom pounced after the man. With a swift uppercut, the canine was sent flying farther than Crowley. Wh-what kind of super strength…?

Turning back to me, the man carefully lifted my motionless body. I couldn't move and I **hated** it. I felt weak, but I had no choice in this matter and had to allow the man to help me.

"You!" I could hear Crowley's voice. It was much darker than I had heard from him earlier and I could tell that he was more than just unhappy. He was pissed. Creating another giant ball of fire, Crowley flung it towards the man who had me in his arms. Things continued to get more interesting as the man opened his mouth and released some kind of blast that twirled in a mixture of blue and red, resembling the move Flamethrower. It…almost reminded me of DragonBreath.

The fire ball was easily overpowered and sent back to Crowley, who evaded the attack, but still fell to his knees. He must have been tackled harder than he thought.

I couldn't stay conscious for much longer. It was starting to really hurt… The last thing I could really remember was the man running with me and reaching a…a cliff, was it? It was a dead end. I forced myself to try to capture the remaining events.

Crowley, using two hands this time rather than one like he had been doing, released more fire than I thought would be possible. Could that have been the equivalent to a Fire Blast? Nonetheless, the move had missed us by mere inches. The reason for it?

The man took off in flight. The man who had saved me was flying! Was he an angel sent by Arceus to help me…? That's what I made myself believe, at least.

"Dameon Blackburn…" he finally spoke, slightly looking down on me, while keeping his eyes on his direction of travel. He must have been flying swiftly, because my dark brown hair was whipping all around. "That's my name…You're safe now."

With his last words comforting me further, I let myself pass out. I couldn't take it anymore…

Dameon Blackburn… Thank you...

* * *

A/N: Phew. You meet Crowley Drake, the cunning and evil Fire type for the bad side. You also briefly meet the mysterious hero, Dameon Blackburn (CaptainPrice's OC). Although Dameon had only a snippet of this chapter, he takes over next chapter.

Onto the matter of the OCs:

I still need a few types. I received a lot of doubles and triples for certain types^ ^; I'll post what's needed below:

Electric

Bug

Rock

I also need one or two more bad guys, please (: Try to make them guys, too, because there's a bunch of dangerous girls xD

I'll announce the leaders of each type as soon as I have at least 1 of each type. *Remember, it's not a first come, first serve. If you manage to make an OC more fit to be a leader, than that OC will become the leader even if another OC had the position. Nothing's final yet! Well, not everything. I do have the leaders of the good guys and the leader of the bad guys, however.

I will **not** have too many OCs introduced in one chapter. Notice how only Michka and Crowley are really explored in this chapter? Dameon was vaguely introduced, but will be explored in the next chapter, possibly along with another OC. We'll see how it goes. So don't expect to immediately see your OC enter, okay? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter isn't as exciting and action-packed as the last two chapters orz What you get to do is see things through Dameon's eyes and meet our other spunky OC that makes her appearance. Sorry if it's boring orz

* * *

Landing in the high cavern of this secluded mountain I fixed up as a temporary base, I quickly retreated further into the darkness of the cave. I had made a maze so that only I and the others could find our ways through the cave. The young woman I saved was still held in my arms, a little more loosely being out of danger. Thank Arceus I had made it just in time to save her from that Fire type.

That Fire type…

She's a Ground type, I knew. Being a Dragon type, I can sense the types of others, as I've learned over the years. I have, in fact, found and befriended others like me. I didn't see much of her fight with that Fire type, only viewing her falling through the trees and on before rescuing her, but I'm sure he must have known that she was one of us. What they call "Type-S". However…the way he tried to kill her…What he did to her…it was gruesome and unforgivable. A man should never harm a woman like that, no matter the reason.

Entering the final tunnel, I stepped into the campsite. Around the large, hollow room in neat piles on the ground were all of the things I have gathered in the past month to survive and to help others, such as medicines and other living essentials. I placed the girl gently on the ground, holding up her head as I rolled a nearby sleeping bag – it was probably mine – into a temporary pillow and placed her head on it.

As the lantern in the middle of the room burned brightly, I could make out this woman's features a little better. The first thing I noticed easily was her light cocoa skin. Although bruised in several areas, the gleam of it was very soothing. Next, her outfit. It matches what the Crowley man had been wearing. It makes me wonder – more so assume – that they either have worked with each other or know each other extensively. Her hair seemed to be a very dark brown and quite long. When I first saw her, her hair was styled up in a tight ponytail, but it seems the elastic that kept her hair tied up had been lost within the battle. Possibly when she fought that Fire type head on. Or maybe when she crashed through all of those branches – which brought my attention to the scrapes about her skin.

"Hmm…" I set two fingers on a large wound that occupied her upper right arm and she subconsciously flinched, due to pain, I guessed. I stood, walking to the bottles of medicine that sat patiently on the ground waiting to be used, and took up some rubbing alcohol and a small cloth as I walked back to the girl with cocoa-hued skin. This was inevitably going to burn like hell… Damping the cloth with alcohol, I slowly worked the cloth just above the biggest cut she had on her arm and pressed down swiftly. Screaming in pain, her arm swiftly rose up and gave me the biggest chop my chin had ever come in contact with as well as a slight tremor in the mountain, most obviously due to her control over the earth.

"What the…! Ugh, she's one of those superwoman-strength types…" I mumbled while rubbing my chin. Her eyes slightly opened for a brief moment, revealing just how bright her eyes were, like some sort of pale gold, before they shut once again. I sighed. It's not that I find her to be a nuisance or burden to take care of. I quite like protecting others like me and helping them out the best I can. I just wish she wasn't so injured so that things would be easier. Still. She seems strong. That'll be a great help to me and the others, as we gather together.

"You back, Dusty?" the familiar voice of my Dark cohort called as a shadow appeared from the ground before me, forming into the solid figure of a girl.

Here comes Rein. The ever impatient and trouble making Dark type that I met a little while back when the government began to hunt us Specials down. Her waist-length, jet-black hair was let out long and tied at the ends with a red ribbon as her bangs fell over her creamy colored skin. Her usual attire of a red tank top and black shorts covered (or tried to cover) her body as she sported black combat boots on her feet. She was never hard to spot with those piercing red eyes of hers.

"Yes, Rein, I'm back."

"You're bringing girls home again?" She teased with her usual taunting grin. I swear, she should've been a Gengar or something… I rolled my eyes at her inappropriate remark, but quickly dismissed it. Rein isn't a bad person. She just isn't fine with being dull and pessimistic which is more than fine with me. I can't stand pessimism. It's a real drag. I noticed Rein taking a closer look at the young woman lying before me with a raised eyebrow just before laughing out brutishly. "Arceus, I didn't know you were so **_rough_**, Dameon!"

Okay. She was getting a little too inappropriate now…Kids these days…

"Enough, Rein." I shook my head disapprovingly. "I found her in the forest, beaten and battered by a man."

"I know, I know!" Rein put her hands up in defense. "Good, noble, ol' Dusty, as usual. Always rescuing people that are…well," she pointed towards the downed brunette, "like that."

She frowned now, crossing her arms, while looking at the young woman. It was a little dark in the mountain, even with the burning light of the large lantern, but it wasn't hard to see that the woman's condition was far from great.

"If I were her, I'd have kicked that guy's fuckin' ass all the way to Poké Hell!" Rein began to rage, as expected. "How dare a man-"

"She's one of us."

Silence ensued for a few moments as Rein's hands soon made their way to her hips while she shifted her weight to one foot and continued to stare at the girl.

"Well, that explains it."

"Not only that," I scratched the back of my head and yawned, exhausted, "she was attacked and beaten like this…by a Type-S. One of us."

Rein's jaw dropped as she now stared at me with those glaring red eyes. "By WHAT?" she yelled, making the sleeping brunette grumble in her dream land and slightly shuffle until she was comfortable once again.

"Try to take it easy, yeah? We have a sleeping, recovering guest." I calmly reprimanded Rein. She looked just about ready to find the Fire type and deal revenge, which made me smirk, but we couldn't deal with that right now. We had to take things step by step, first by learning what we can from the slumbering girl. Like I had concluded earlier, she must have known the mysterious Fire type from earlier on having had similar uniforms and a deep confrontation ending the way it did.

I shouldn't remember it too fondly; I keep getting angry by the memory.

"That REALLY gets under my skin…" Rein huffed. "How could someone like us be brutal towards another when the government is trying to get rid of us all?"

I couldn't answer that question for her because I really don't know the answer myself.

"I don't know, Rein. I don't know. We'll find out soon enough when she wakes up."

"Well, let's wake her up right now!" Rein swiftly kneeled, reaching to shake the Ground type awake. "I wanna know!"

I slapped Rein's hand away, kneeling on one knee between her and the lying girl.

"What's the matter with you? Just wait until she wakes up!" I defended, angry that Rein could be so inconsiderate. "Do you not remember me telling you about how I found her and can you not see her injuries?"

Rein angrily stood up. I knew she wanted to punch me or do something to relieve her aggravation, but instead she walked back a few steps and crossed her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently. I just shook my head and relaxed as I sat down now, trying to get comfortable, which you would imagine is hard when sitting on the ground in a dark cavern.

"Where are the others?" I asked, relaxing from my previous defensive outburst as I looked up to the glaring Rein. I was tempted to roll my eyes, but that would only make her angrier. I want to refrain from that…

"They went out looking for some shit, I forget." Rein was always so blunt whenever she spoke. "I think it was food or something. The last of Kenta's frozen food finished earlier this afternoon while you were out doing Mew-knows-what."

"Rein," I spoke politely and as sweet as I could. "Could you please go and get them back here as quickly as you can?" She snorted as I inwardly groaned. "The faster you get them back, the faster this girl can be healed up and ready to give answers. Got it?"

With an approving smirk, Rein deformed back into her shadowy figure and raced out of the cavern to find our friends. That girl's a hand full… I turned to face the young woman as I heard some muttering sounds coming from her. Looking closely, I guessed she was either trying to talk in her sleep or just making random noises. Hopefully I would be able to get some answers soon. As much as I wanted to make sure my fellow Type-S was okay, I wanted to know what she knew. Maybe it could help us end this madness. This hunt.

Preparing to leave the cavern to check how late it had gotten, I felt a movement in the cave. I knew never to trust something I didn't know and turned around fiercely in a fighting stance, ready to take on any new threats. To my surprise, it wasn't a new enemy that had found their way into my secret, heart-of-the-mountain base. It was the girl. Sitting up, her hand was extended toward the wall of the cave just above the medicines I kept on the ground. She brought out makeshift shelves, almost forming a cabinet, from the walls then turned to me with a smirk.

"Aren't these much more convenient than having those bottles on the ground?" was all she said. Was that all? Wasn't she curious as to where she is or why I'm here with her? She must have read the questions from the quizzical look on my face. "I don't know who you are…but I know that you're the honest man who saved me."

"Uh. Yeah." I couldn't think of anything better to say at the moment. It somewhat surprised me that she was sitting up with all of her bruises and scrapes. The silence was increasingly awkward as the seconds passed by.

"If you're wondering, my name is Michka Morré." She slightly smiled. The pain must have been holding her back, is what I told myself. I didn't know if I should walk over and shake her hand to be respectful or not. There was the possibility that she would get defensive from me being to close to her. Then again, I brought her here to safety, so she should be more grateful than defensive. However, I know what it's like to be careful with who you trust in a battle – in a war.

Shaking my head of the inner tug-of-war, I stepped closer and kneeled as I outstretched my hand to shake hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Morré."

She snorted and met my hand with her smaller, softer hand. "No 'Miss Morré', I'm not a teacher. Just call me Michka. You did, after all, give me your name…Dameon Blackburn."

"Haha. Yes, that I did." I could feel myself relaxing a bit more from the previous awkward tension. At least I now knew she wasn't an awkward person or else the next hour or so would have been incredibly uncomfortable for us both.

"Dameon Blackburn." Michka called out my name to get my attention. Her expression was a serious one that seemed to hold concern. "Are you one of me?"

I almost complied with my urge to be a little sarcastic with my answer, but I knew I couldn't. We weren't friends yet, just acquaintances of sorts, and I could tell she was being serious.

"I am. I'm a Dragon Type."

"Arceus, damn it…" she sighed with the whisper, turning away, briefly. "I was secretly hoping that you weren't like me… That means the government's after you too, huh?"

"That's right." I shrugged it off as if being hunted didn't bother me all that much.

"Dameon, the Dragon type…I figured as much, what with that DragonBreath you used against Crowley." She snickered at the remembering, getting past her denial and realizing all of the things she saw were true. "You really pissed him off."

I felt my lips curve upward into a smile. I had made him very angry, and it was obvious. He deserved the frustration after his brutality to one of his own. I slightly frowned now as I thought deeper into the matter. His anger was a little more…unrealistic, however. It was like he was _too_ mad. Of course it's not fun being tackled by a random flying man, but give me a break. Did he want to kill Michka that badly or did his new-found anger rise just for me? It makes me wonder what she could have possibly done to him…

"Who is that man, 'Crowley'?" I began, curiously. I had to know. "We both know that he has the Type-S blood, but why attack you like that? Wouldn't he want to band together with you to face off against the government?"

"He's **with** the government."

What?

"What…? Why would he be with the government?" my voice began to rise with a hint of anger.

"When we met in the clearing of the forest…," Michka began, holding onto her gut. My guess was that she was in pain again, straining the still fresh wounds. I lightly pushed her shoulders down, urging her to lie back on the sleeping bag before she continued then nodded. "He was somewhat nicer to me…in an arrogant, egotistical sort of way. He made a proposition for me and wanted me to join him, asking me twice to be a part of them," A smile appeared on her lips. "I told him to fuck off."

"When you turned down his offer, he attacked you, correct?" I inquired. She nodded in agreement.

"Yep. That's when I got my ass kicked…haha." She softly chuckled about it, but I could sense the mix of emotions she was feeling; none of those emotions including joy or any reason for her to be smiling or laughing. I dismissed it, not wanting to press on. That's when I remembered something she said that she didn't expand upon.

"Wait…join him? In what? With who?"

She looked up at me from where her head rested as I knelt just a few inches away from her. The pale gold eyes seemed more serious than before. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Crowley called it the 'Liberation'." She began, a little uncomfortable about it. "My guess is…he's doing the government's dirty work for them. He's killing people with Type-S. He's trying to 'liberate' us."

I couldn't believe my ears. I mean…Yeah, I saw what he did to Michka earlier, but…actually killing his own kind? That's crazy! What could be in it for him?

"Why…on Arceus' green Earth…would he choose to side with the government? Surely they don't intend to keep him alive after he does all of the work for them!"

Michka shook her head. I know she doesn't know the answer. I still felt the need to ask out loud. It would bother me until I knew the answer…

"All I know…is that we've got to stop all who are after us, committing these unjust murders. All of them. Starting with that damn Liberation." Her eyes darted to my blues once again, staring hard into my eyes. The pale gold seemed brighter this time around. I guessed her determination brought this out. "They're not getting away with this."

* * *

A/N: We meet Reinforce Yukimura! (Silverdragon98's OC) the spunky and ready for action Dark type! (: It's a lot of fun to speak for Rein. She has so much attitude and she's incredibly RUDE xD

If I portrayed Dameon or Rein differently than what you (CaptainPrice and Silverdragon98) had intended for them, don't hesitate to let me know by way of PM! I'll fix whatever needs to be fixed if that be the case^ ^

Switching over to a little bit of the bad side next chapter ;) It wouldn't be fair for the bad guys (OCs) to not have a chapter for 10 chapters, am I right?

Again, sorry if you guys were a little bored by not getting my usual action settings :P It'll come back very soon, I promise! (:

***Also**, if you have given me an OC and haven't received a response from me, know that **all OCs were accepted.** However, remember that I said there will only be 17 main good guys and, now with what I have, 7 main bad guys, excluding the general from the first chapter. The others will be a part of the good guys team (or bad guys team, depending on whether they were good or bad) and they will appear, just not as often (as if the main good guys appeared often as is orz). As you probably could tell, not all 17 of the main good guys are together. In the mountain base, it is Dameon, Rein, a mentioned Kenta, and two (maybe three if I change my mind) others. The rest of the main OCs will be found throughout the fic. Happy hunting C:


	4. Chapter 3

"Grah!" a tree was set ablaze as Crowley expelled his anger on the, now withering, piece of nature. His loyal Houndoom cowered back, not wanting to get caught in the middle of his master's rage. "How dare he…Gah!"

The Fire type sent an angry fire ball to a boulder, bashing it into many bite-sized pieces. From the look on his face, he was far from finished.

"Calm down, man," the voice of an unfamiliar man joined the sounds of crackling fire. "All he did was rescue the girl. It's more cliché than it is shocking, wouldn't you say?

"Keep quiet, James," Crowley hissed bitterly. "He made a fool of me and denied me my success…"

"It's only happened once before, Crow, no big deal. Do you know how many times I've failed to terminate someone?" the man with black, neatly combed hair snickered at his own passive resolve. "Not many, of course, but more than enough to piss off the old man."

"Remember, fool, I'm not you." Crowley spat, regaining his composure, and straightening his tie. It seemed like insulting James was a stress reliever all in itself. "I do not fail for any reasons. Ever."

"Ouch, man." James smirked as if the name calling and insulting was a normal, usual thing that he was used to. "Try being a little nicer, Oh Great Leader of Flames."

"No, thanks."

Both men kept quiet for painfully drawn out moments while Crowley fixed the rest of himself from his earlier rampage. Houndoom stepped closer again to Crowley, resting by his feet, hoping his master really was better than from before. He seemed to have calmed down, but his anger still seethed from him and quite noticeably to anyone who knows him.

"Well, what now?" James leaned against a tree with his arms crossed as he flicked miniature sparks of electricity from his fingertips, seeming bored or exhausted. "We can either track down both Type-S and slaughter them…or wait until they come out of hiding and slaughter them. Does it really matter which we do?"

"Hmm…" Crowley took several steps forward before stopping and placing his hands in his pants pockets. Houndoom had gotten up to follow at his master's heels, causing Crowley to scratch its chin, much to Houndoom's delight. Turning to his Electric type partner, he showed off his sly, cunning smirk. "I may have a better idea."

* * *

"Levinette Arole! Report to General Moreau's War Tactics Chamber immediately! Repeat! Levinette Arole! Report to General Moreau's War Tactics Chamber immediately!"

The PA system shut off with a loud click, finally. Ugh, what an annoying machine…Who would install that into the rooms? What ticked me off was being disturbed from my reading, but I have to go to the General. He's who I work for, after all, to rid this world of the darkness. Sitting up from my bed, I drew on my standard uniform and walked out of the room, adjusting my glasses.

As usual, the hallways were full of these _normal_ soldiers – the ones that stand no chance against the Type-S, should the rebels learn to fight. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. But we need someone to tire them out and kill the smaller, weaker ones, correct? That's just what they did. Women, children, helpless others, even disabled, crippled elders. Evil? Yes, of course. But it must be done. We **are** the Liberation after all. Liberating the good from the bad. The normal from the _abnormal_. The evils of the Type-S from everyone else.

Luckily, those who have joined the Liberation are spared the end that the rebels get. We are treated like heroes, just as we should be…Though I'd like to get rid of a few members…

As if on cue, _she_ began to walk the opposite way towards me from across the hall, apparently leaving from the General's War Tactics Chamber. He must have given her a task or maybe a reward from completing a task. She isn't a part of the Liberation and she doesn't work for free, but it's always true that she gets the job done if paid well. Still. That doesn't mean I have to share kind feelings for the woman.

Lady Viper, herself. The Countess Cobra. Madame Venom – Death's Kiss. She went by many aliases but her name is actually Asami Liu. A Poison Type-S with a personality that matches lovely to her. Cold and cunning with an egocentric air of arrogance. She's about a decade older than I, but I won't tolerate being treated with disrespect, which is all I received from Liu whenever she showed up here at base for a job. She should be amongst the liberated.

As Asami strolled closer in that attractive way, the soldiers began to wolf whistle when she passed by as if they were doing a wave of them. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Idiots. All of them. Anyone with a brain would know to stand clear of a Poison type like Asami. One kiss, one measly nothingness kiss, could lead to their forever sleep. And she'd do it for the fun of it too.

Getting closer, Asami smiled towards me. That same cunning, slick, superior smile she flashes everyone in this place, but finds it more amusing to do it towards me. She knows it gets under my skin. She's trying to break my cool exterior. Hah! It will not happen.

"Little psychic user Arole," Asami spoke, almost condescendingly, making my blood boil a little. "Off to daddy dearest, hun?"

No one knew the contempt I held for that woman. No one but her, at least.

"I do hate you terribly. I hope you've realized and remembered," my icy eyes glared into her jades, but my voice remained static and completely monotone, showing no signs of me cracking for her amusement. She wouldn't have a victory over me like that.

Asami only laughed softly, flipping her jet black hair back and leaning closer to me, too close for my own comfort.

"Dear, you're as cute as ever." Oh, gag me then set me on fire, someone. I began to notice that serpent-like tongue of hers reveal itself and Asami's known retractable fangs extend towards me. "Cute enough to bite…or eat…" she hissed between her last words, "…Or just kill…"

An intangible, purple force field shot between Asami and me, keeping her from touching me any further. I can't stand it when Asami does this. This is the second time she's tried to get this close to me with those venomous fangs and that serpent tongue. If she didn't work for the General, I'd…

"Go away, Asami. I have more important matters to deal with, according to General Moreau." My own emerald eyes glared at her with greater intensity than before. Like earlier, I won't let my calm exterior fade because of her. I would keep my cool even if I had to take it out on something, or someone, else later.

"As you wish, my dear," her venomous laugh made me cringe just a bit as she walked around me and continued in her direction, showing her curves and swaying her sides left to right as she left, gaining more wolf whistles, and a few soldiers to aid her in her leave. Idiots.

* * *

"C'mon Cura…!" a voice, clearly out of breath, managed to pant out. "We're…not safe yet…!

"I-I'm…trying!" was the irritated tone of voice that followed from the one previously called 'Cura'.

A pair of young adults raced through a heavily forested area, almost as if they were in the pursuit of –

"Cura, look out!"

Dozens of sharp needles dashed past the necks of each, forcing the older man to dive to the ground with his female friend tightly wrapped in his arms. Hard thumps and groans were heard, seemingly as if they had tumbled before finally landing in a single spot. When on the run, however, one cannot just stop once they fall. They will get up, not even bother to dust themselves off, and continue to run like all hell had broke loose behind them. Propping his knee up before jumping to his feet, the brunette quickly lifted his rosette companion to her feet, and continued their run – their predators chase.

"D-D-Dane…I…I can't…run anymore…!" Cura used her final pants to say before falling back to her knees, catching as many breaths as she could. Her wheezing made sure to let Dane know any more running would bust her lungs.

"Shit…!"

Whipping around and getting into a firm stance, Dane prepared himself for his pursuers. He still couldn't believe he was running from a child…

"Finally, you've stopped running!" the voice of a child – a little girl – rung through the icy air. Out of the darkness, bright purple butterfly wings shone in the moonlight revealing yellow specks and…a girl attached to them? She had dark lavender hair and gleaming green eyes. She looked childish. "I have to catch you before Levi comes so she can congratulate me!"

"Levi?" Dane barely muttered out, switching glances between the butterfly girl and Cura. "Another is coming after us? Who are you people?!"

The young girl flew higher before landing on a tree branch to rest her wings during the conversation, which she hoped would be short. She had to catch them, after all.

"That's right! Levi's coming right now! She's super powerful; she'll beat you all up easily!"

Dane's eyes narrowed as he glared at the girl. She looked 10 years old – practically a baby – but she was undeniably dangerous. How could he fight when he wouldn't harm a little child? She was too dangerous to just defend against.

"Dane…" Cura finally got to her feet, slightly behind Dane where he kept her to keep her safe. "She's a child…! She's so young…"

"Yeah, I know." Dane's stare never left the little lavender-haired girl.

"I…I can't fight her…!"

"I know, I know, Cura!" Dane rushed this response. He was trying to focus on keeping his eye on the young Type-S. His expression softened. "I remember, babe…You don't have to, okay?"

Cura only nodded as her reply, looking towards the girl with sad eyes.

"You're…a Special, right, kid?" Dane asked, suspiciously.

"I'm not a kid! I'm ViVian Arole!" she stamped her foot, not getting a title she approved of. "And that's right, _**boy**_! I'm a Bug type!"

_Vivian Arole, _Dane thought. _Bug type. Child…That's all we know about her now._

"ViVian…" Dane dropped his arms to their sides to show that he wasn't trying to threaten her in any way. "Why are you attacking us? Who sent you? Why are you working for people that are against people like us?"

"I don't have to answer to you! My sis will here in any minute!"

Cura's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. That seemed to be the most surprising sentence ViVian had said so far. Cura jumps before Dane, standing tall and ready to speak.

"You're SISTER is coming?" her face almost showed disgust. "She approves of this? Of you fighting dangerous battles? That's horrible! What kind of sister **is** she?!"

There was complete silence for several seconds before Dane could feel something wrong. Something was very wrong.

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" ViVian screeched, raising herself into the air once again with her wings. "How DARE you talk about Levi like that! You…you…stupid woman!"

Flinching from the intensity of her childish voice, Dane and Cura both took steps back, watching ViVian bring out three Poke balls. Her face was nearly twisted in rage.

Dane inwardly groaned.

"Mew Christ…" he had an urge to face palm, but couldn't close his eyes for a moment. Not with the enraged Bug type before him and his girlfriend. "She's pissed."

"What was your first guess?!"

"Cura!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Cura shook her head in slight confusion. "I…didn't really expect her to get like this!"

Dane looked at his rosette, dodging thin needles flung by ViVian. "Cura…I don't think we have a choice right now…Get prepared…!"

"B-but…!"

Taking his eyes off of ViVian was his first mistake. Aiming for his blindside, Dane took a blow to the chest and was sent hurtling in a strong tree. The cracks of the branches and its bark could almost be mistaken for Dane's bones breaking.

"Dane!" Cura's pink eyes were wide with fear as she screamed for her other. Running toward him, she was surrounded by three swift figures of Pokemon. A Butterfree, Beautifly, and Vespiquen.

"You should've kept your mouth shut!" ViVian's dark eyes only seemed to grow darker with every moment she stared at the Cura.

Within seconds, a mind-splitting screech was echoed throughout Cura's ears, causing immense pain to nearly shatter her ear drums. Her screams seemed to have been drowned out from the waves of energy as she fell to her knees, hands pressed to her ears. Peeling an eye open to view what the hell was going on, she could see ViVian's mouth opened in a 'o'-form.

"Vi…ViVi…! ViVian…!"

"ViVian." A stern voice called out.

Everything seemed to have stopped as an older, lavender-haired girl slowly walked in her own pace to the Specials. She wore a black and purple streaked jumpsuit with high heeled boots on her feet. An Espeon followed at her heels.

"L…Levi!"

"Enough, ViVian. I'll take care of this now." The young woman adjusted her glasses, not even looking at her younger sister. "Return to base."

"Y-yes, Levi! Right away!" ViVian continued to helplessly smile as she flew away with her bug Pokemon. "See you at home, sis.."

During the small dialogue between the sisters, Cura made her way to Dane who met her halfway.

"Dane…!" she wrapped an arm around him for support.

"I'm okay, Cu, I'm okay…" he gently patted his chest, making sure everything felt right. "She's our new opponent…"

"Cura Belle."

Turning to face her new enemy, she learned the enemy wasn't so new. Her pink eyes briefly widened before closing into slits. Levinette only adjusted her glasses for the second time.

"Levinette…Levi…!" the rosette called out, as if in sudden realization. "How could I have not realized what the little Bug type was saying…?"

Not even bothering to have a conversation with Cura, probably finding it to be a waste of her time, Levinette raised her hand. With her fingers outstretched, they began to glow purple, seeming to aim for Cura and Dane's bodies which, in turn, began to glow the same shade of purple.

"L-Levinette!" Cura cried out, being suspended in mid air and raised higher for the Psychic type to observe her targets better.

"Quiet." The sting of her voice silenced Cura. It didn't matter what she said anymore. Levinette had her prey right where she wanted them. Her eyes were filled with nothing. No emotion and no feeling. It was almost as if she were lifeless. "You two will be brought back with me and eradicated by means to cleanse the world of the darkness you bring."

"What?!" Dane yelled out in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you people? We're one of **you**! Why aren't you trying to band together with us?!"

Instead of listening to the brunette Special, Levinette, who was sitting on a smooth rock, was flipping through a book. It looked to be a little old, but that wasn't important right now.

"Are you listening to me?!" Dane yelled out, irritated. His dual-colored eyes of green and red glared daggers towards the disrespectful woman as he tried to muster up enough strength to break out of her grasp.

"Little fleeing mice…" she began, as if about to start a riddle…or as if reciting a verse from her book. "You're a poison to this world. I…will atone for the sins of my blood by purging the world of you."

"That's…that's just crazy!" Cura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well, okay, she kind of could, but still. Kill your own kind?

"Hmph." Levinette barely huffed as she put down her down her book and put her hands together, both glowing purple now. "I'm tired of hearing your mouth now, Cura."

Levinette separated her hands, both glowing but splitting Dane from Cura, pulling them away from each other.

"I wonder if the rest of the Liberation will mind if I kill one early…" Levinette looked from Cura to Dane back to Cura. "I'll just have to find out."

"L-Levinette…!" Dane yelled out. "Levinette, wait!"

The Psychic type had no mercy in her heart. Not for someone with the blood type-S. Her hands began to clench as Cura was being crushed, sending piercing screams throughout the forest.

"Cura!" Dane tried his best to free himself from the Psychic attack, his will allowing him to at least jerk his neck around. His fierce voice called out to the merciless woman. "Levinette! PLEASE! At least…at least take me instead!"

Even with Dane's offer, Levinette continued to ignore him and Cura's scream, slowly crushing the Normal type.

"L-L-Lev…vi…!" Cura tried to choke out. It was no use. Levinette…she was…she…

A sweep of darkness slashed past the ground, straight into Levinette's body, ceasing her control over her power. She felt paralyzed. Shocked. Cura fell to the ground, in great pain, but not enough to disable her ability to crawl away. Immediately, Dane rushed to Cura, lifting her up bridal style and backing away from Levi, getting ready for anything that needed to be done. He didn't know what happened or why Levinette stopped, but he had to be on his toes.

The next thing was, more or less, strange.

A young man with mocha skin that gleamed in the moonlight fazed out of Levinette's body, causing the first change of expression on her face that Dane had seen their entire encounter.

"Mind if I butt in?" the young man's slate eyes shimmered as he smirked, patting the top of his head where tight, curly hair sat.

"Wh-who-?!"

Flying out of Levinette's body, sending intense shivers through her spine, the young man proceeded to chuckling as his hands began to somewhat distort.

"Let me guess. You're the bad guy, am I right?"

Without an answer, Levinette blasted a Psybeam beside her Espeon who joined in the blast from another angle, trying to ensure their landing of a hit. To both of their dismay, the curly-haired man distorted his body, evading the attacks. Looking around, Levinette tried to locate the man.

"Espeon! Find –"

"Me?" the young man appeared as if from being invisible, nose to nose with Levinette. "Don't worry, I'm right here."

He disappeared as Levinette swung her hand around.

"And here."

Again she swung, this time sending a blast, but was too slow.

"And here!"

The young man sent a force of energy, pushing her away from before him. Her glasses fell to the ground, luckily saved by the blanketing grass.

"Face it. I'm everywhere."

"Enough!" Levinette materialized an odd psychic wave as she sent it towards the mysterious man.

Easily enough, the man deflected the psychic wave, throwing it towards outer space. He didn't acquire a scratch.

"Just stop."

With a growl of Levinette's voice, she picked up her glasses, placing them back on her face. She raised her hand as thin beams of light began to surround her.

"You're interesting… I will be sure to finish you another time."

As her sentence came to a close, her body disappeared along with her glaring Espeon. That finished the encounter. Finally.

As the young man floated within mid-air, he turned around with a smile that spelled trouble. It was sincere, however.

"Lucky I came, huh?" he spoke, floating leisurely. "Your girlfriend would've been crushed!"

"Who…are you?" Dane finally piped up, shaking out of the awe he felt.

"Little ol' me?" the mocha skinned man laughed coolly.

Dane didn't know what to say. He didn't take to being played with kindly, but he was grateful for the man's help.

"Haha, I'm your Special of Ghost. The Nightmare Executioner. The Spirit of Redemption," he smiled, giving Dane a focused stare with his bright eyes. "You can call me… Milo Morré."

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter, finally. There are more characters than I wanted to introduce, but meh. I think I spaced them out fairly enough within the chapter and its scenes. You guys will tell me if it was too much.

You first meet the lively and entertaining James Skyes (**LinkHammer**), the Electric type of the Liberation. He's fun x3

Next, you meet the emotionless Psychic type, Levinette Arole (**bluemagesfairytail**) and the cunning, deceptive Poison type, Asami Liu (**BitchAmI**).

Following that scene, you meet the couple that's on the run, Dane Stark (**FlashRadar5**) and Cura Belle (**bluemagesfairytail**) [their types are a secret until they use them or explain it themselves :P] who were soon confronted by the very young Bug type and Levinette's younger sister, ViVian Arole (**bluemagesfairytail**).

Lastly, the witty, bordering arrogant, yet tough Ghost type, Milo Morré (created by my awesome younger brother)!

NOTE: This chapter was done slightly lazily, so sorry if it's not up to the usual standards :T The 3rd person thing isn't as fun as 1st person, in my opinion. I like writing as if I'm feeling and thinking as that person, so yeah. Next chapter is a full POV, so I'll be sure to pick myself up again! And! I've noticed that there hasn't been much use of Pokemon since the 2nd chapter xD I have to get on that! I'll note to self about that while writing chapter 5!

As usual, I hope I got all of the personalities right! Let me know if I'm wrong. This is the last time I'm saying this, so remember this throughout the fic in case I wander off^ ^

*****Lastly! There are a few fics I want to recognize; not only for catching my attention, but for showing promise. I will give you the title, author, and the fic's summary. Please do read them, because I found them interesting and everyone could use a helpful review from fellow authors and readers!^ ^

**Rise to the Challenge **by** Captain Price**

"Every trainer has the desire to become the best they can. One young man has made it his goal to become the Pokemon League Champion. Some say third time is the charm, but for him, maybe it's the fourth."

- An OC adventure fic that follows Tom Sandbourne and his friends as they travel through the Unova region and ultimately compete in the Pokemon League! He's an excellent writer, so give this adventure fic a shot!

**Rise of the Hybrids **by** Captain Price**

"Pokemon and humans have been interacting with each other since time began. Now a new discovery of a special gene that resides in humans may bring them closer together than ever before. This is my take on humans with Pokemon powers and abilities. Drop in and give a read. Accepting OCs, check the story info for that."

- One of the new humans with Pokemon powers fic written by the one and only **Captain Price**! I assure you, this fic does not disappoint at all as it travels through a government conspiracy with ex-soldier Dameon Blackburn as the man in the center of it all. He's in search of OCs too, so please do give it a read! Like I said, he won't disappoint you with his work!

**UnVeRsE **by **WonderHeroe**

"In the distant future the world is crumbling in disorder. People are manipulated and Pokémon are used as tools and weaponry. Soon everyone and everything will be sleep within the Dusk and no one will be free. How will you fight for your world? What will you do to return it to it's original glory? We are Unverse, and we need you to aid us in this flailing war."

-This fic EASILY drew me in from the beginning and keeps me wondering every week about what's to come next. Well thought out and descriptive to the brim! It's a wonderful read that portrays each character distinctively. I urge you to read and follow!

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Heart **by** Ultimate Jelly Sandwich**

"They say clouds can only float one way - never the other. Once they drift away they can never come back. I wish someone had told me that before I got everyone I loved into this mess..." One Growlithe's coming of age journey through distant lands to defeat a foe aiming to take out Arceus himself, Re-uploaded."

- A PMD series starting off years after the PMD2/3 storyline. Very well written and I encourage you to read this fic! It follows a determined Growlithe named Artemis as he learns to become the protector he was supposed to be as well as an explorer. That isn't all as The King's Army soon moves in to stop a greater evil than ever before.

**Egress **by** Curimuch**

"One hero had permission to leave; the other did not. One of them had a dream; the other was dreamless."

- The ominous feel of this fic drew me in swiftly and absorbed me into the first two chapters/prologues. I have no doubt in my mind that this fic will become great as it continues! Give it a read and see for yourselves!


	5. Chapter 4

"Ahh!" I moaned in pain, gripping onto the large sleeping bag under me. I was lying topless on my stomach as one of Dameon's friends was taking care of my bruised and, previously bloody, body. Specifically, the portion that I couldn't reach – my back. This hurt more than I expected it to for someone like _me_…

"Sorry, beautiful. This was bound to hurt." He told me, brushing his messy brown hair from his forehead to the side as he continued to work on my back. Unfortunately for me, the only person who knew basic first aid was a guy.

"I know. I'm used to it." I informed him, still clenching onto the sleeping bag every now and so from the burning stings of alcohol. Rubbing alcohol is the worst… "I usually have professionals treat my wounds."

"Gee, thanks!"

"I do appreciate your helping me…eh…?" I don't even know his name! So much for being respectful.

"Kenta," he answered smoothly with a light chuckle and gracious smile. "Kenta Hammer. I was just teasing you a little, don't worry! I know that I'm no expert."

He was nice and easy to talk to, this Kenta. I'm sure he and Dameon are pretty good friends. I might be a little suspicious with him, but that's how I feel about everyone in here; even Dameon. I can't help it when I'm being hunted down because of some jackass reason like my blood.

"What the…," Kenta began. I felt him getting closer to my back, taking a closer look at something, I presumed. "It's like…a flesh-deep…"

"What is it?" I was getting curious. He sounded a bit…spooked. "What does it look-"

I don't know what Kenta did, but I screamed and flailed, startling the guy greatly to a point where he backed up a few inches, nervously.

Immediately, Dameon ran in with someone trailing behind him, I think. I…I couldn't think right now, from the screaming and flailing I was doing…Gah! What…did he do…?!

"What happened?!" I heard Dameon yell out, unaware of what could have caused me to be screaming, most likely. I felt his hands hold me down onto the sleeping bag so that I could remain covered. But…it was too much! The ground began to slightly rumble, reflecting the pain I was feeling.

After a few moments, I calmed down, slamming my forehead to the ground and losing my energy. Slightly panting, I just laid there without a word to anyone. No one else talked either, or at least I wished no one did.

"What the hell was that?" the girl with jet black hair – I think her name was Rain? – asked aloud. Although my head was pretty much planted to the ground with my hair spread as well, I could see Dameon give a slight shrug before walking next to Kenta who was still examining my back. They both observed my back for a few seconds before I felt the stares growing closer.

"I swear to Arceus, if I feel that pain again, I'm going to kill all of you." I hissed.

"Yeah, yeah," Dameon waved off my threat. "There's…something _strange_ in your back."

"_In_ my back?"

"Right. It's…" he paused for a second before moving a bit closer for a better view. "…silvery. Most likely some sort of metal. Have you ever undergone surgery on your back?"

"No. Well, not that I know of." I replied, confused.

"Hm. Not that you know of?" Dameon half-snorted, looking back at the object in my back. "That doesn't seem-"

There was a pause…more like a long silence and it was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. Before I could ask about the silence, I heard a sharp gasp. I inwardly groaned. Those are never a good sign.

"That's…that looks like a fuckin' bomb!"

What? My brain didn't register what he said so I laid in silence for a moment. That wasn't possible, of course. I mean, I'm…Uhh…I'm…

"WHAT?" I shifted upwards, bringing the sleeping bag with me. "A…a fuckin' BOMB? Did you _really_ just find a BOMB in me?!"

This can_not_ be happening…

"Just…describe what it looks like to me!" I yelled, blood boiling. I couldn't believe I had this thing in me. For how long?

"Listen, I know a bomb when I see one." Dameon retorted impatiently. "It looks remote-controlled. Silver, bordering an ebony kind of color. It almost seems cylindrical. There's…it's like…a small flash of light. Extremely tiny, but its gleam is red. My guess is that it's inactive."

"Sweet Mew…" I face-palmed.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Rein yelled. "I want some answers now!"

This Rein girl made her way to my face, a sour expression on her own. I didn't like this challenge she was trying to bring to me. I narrowed my eyes, almost to slits. If I had to kick her ass, I would. Believe that shit when I say it.

"Who _are_ you? Where did you come from? Why do you dress like you're affiliated with those people? We're waiting."

She's really asking for it…

"Listen, doll-face," I began as I took note of the sneer she gave me, "I don't know who _you_ are, and, frankly, I don't give a shit either. What are you, fifteen? I don't need to answer to some punk teenager."

We were pretty much nose to nose at this point, in a heated glare down.

"Ladies, ladies…," Kenta tried to calm things down with a distressed optimistic smile. He looked towards Dameon for help when he saw no change in us. Pft. As if Dameon could do any better.

"All right, kittens, calm down. Put the claws away." Dameon spoke, sounding slightly exasperated. He took Rein's arm and pulled her a few feet away from me. I'm going to knock everyone's lights out if this keeps up.

"You said that I'd get my answers once she woke up!" Rein glared at Dameon, snatching her arm back from him, "Well, I'm waiting."

I stood up, taking my small bag with me to cover my chest, and walked to a wall away from Dameon, Kenta, and Rein.

"Hn." I huffed, taking out a pokeball and releasing Kaizen, who looked at me in surprise before glaring towards the others. I stroked his head, giving him a warm, knowing smile and then flashed Rein a quick smirk. "Stop being a bitch for two seconds, and I'll answer a few questions…the ones I want to, at least."

* * *

Normal POV

With that, the Ground type surrounded herself with walls of rock that sprouted from the ground. Dameon already took it upon himself to cover Rein's mouth before she could say more to provoke another snappy comment from either side.

"Ugh…," Dameon slightly groaned, shaking his head. "This is why I can't deal with women…so catty."

They heard a snort-like laugh come from behind the walls, where Michka hid behind, as the pillars came down and back into place within the ground as if they hadn't moved at all. The brunette was redressed in her white, though it adorned a few dark red blood stains, button front blouse and black thigh-length suit jacket. She was adjusting the collars of her shirt and jacket to fit into place as if she had to be correctly in her uniform.

"H-hey!" Kenta piped up, holding a roll of bandages he had prepared. "I didn't get to wrap your torso in the bandages yet!"

"You'll do it later." Michka waved it off, uninterested.

"It'll just take a minute." He protested before breaking into a smile. "Besides, better safe then sorry, right?"

With a small grumble, Michka took off her suit jacket that she had so accordingly fixed and held it out to Kaizen, who took it humbly while glaring at Kenta as he got closer. Michka held up her shirt to her waist, finding it a waste of time to put it to Kenta's convenience. Just as Kenta said, it took him, more or less, a minute to firmly wrap the bandages around Michka's torso without harming her again. He made sure to not harm her again.

"Done~" Kenta triumphantly proclaimed, patting Michka's stomach as if it were a Pokemon that had just done something good, causing her to wince just a bit. No later did Michka smack his hand away.

"That's it for touching me." Her tone was firm. "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it, but I'll be fine now. Unless you'd rather deal with him."

Michka so happened to be pointing her thumb towards Kaizen, who held a very hard-to-get-away-from death glare.

"Nope!" Kenta threw his hands up in defense with a light-hearted laugh as he inched away from both Michka and Kaizen, landing back next to Dameon and Rein.

Standing at an angle, not exactly facing her company, Michka had her arms folded as she gave a hard look to the three supposed S-Types. With a concentrated upwards thrust of her hand, she brought up a make-shift couch, using the ground and molding it in the process, for Kaizen and herself. Sitting down and crossing her legs, as Kaizen followed her lead, Michka inhaled and exhaled gently before sending another hard stare to the three S-Types across the way.

"My name is Michka Morré." She began. "Young adult. Skilled motorcyclist. Licensed to wield weapons. Currently, a detective. Pokemon Trainer."

She handed out her information like a list of groceries.

"And…," she paused, glancing at her partner for a second then continuing, "Previously…a government agent."

"Government agent?" Kenta asked "As in…? FBI? Secret Service?"

"Good guesses, but no." Michka answered. She looked towards Dameon next. "You wouldn't happen to remember that Fire type guy who I fought, would you?"

Dameon scoffed. "Of course I remember."

"Yeah… One of him."

* * *

?

"…"

A large, silent figure stood atop a cliff, overlooking the inhabitants of the cursed island wearily. The figure was cloaked, hidden from head to toe, as it stood at the edge. Waiting. Watching.

Another, much smaller, cloaked figure revealed itself from behind its counterpart. Pulling down its hood, it was revealed to be a Lucario, overlooking from the cliff, just as its partner had been doing the entire time. Kneeling down to the ground and patting his paw to it, the Lucario seemed to have been tracing something. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be of utmost importance, as the Lucario stood back up leisurely, looking towards the still cloaked figure. The figure looked toward the Lucario, making its first movement.

"…Yes?" A man's voice cut through the silence. It was hard to tell whether he was an older man or just a man with a deep voice.

The Lucario and the cloaked man continued a stare-off, before they both nodded, seemingly in agreement.

"Very well…," the man agreed with no change of tone in his voice. "Let us go."

With that, both man and Pokemon walked to the farthest side of the cliff, leading to the opening of a mountain, where they disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Well~ Hello, thar. I didn't expect to throw this chapter out to you hungry little wolves for another two weeks, but I figured that I may as well since. Well, it's finished lol. Besides, this chapter was sooo not worth the wait xD Things should pick up again next chapter, though~! Which is another reason why I'm uploading now. So that when you guys are officially all out of school for the semester, you'll have the interesting chapter to read xD**

**In this chapter, we meet the light-hearted and laid back S-type member whose element I didn't reveal in the chapter so won't reveal here~ :D I introduced, none other than Kenta Hammer~! (_LinkHammer_) I'm gonna have so much fun with him in the near fututre xD**

**I hinted something of a mystery man with a Lucario~ Who could he be? Any ideas?**

**Michka and Rein :'D It is NOT okay to have two hot-tempered, snappy, and feisty girls in the same hole, you know? xD BUT I LOVE YOU, REIN BABYY, I SWEAR! :* You'll see in later chapters~ C:**

**That is all~ I hope you could have enjoyed a bit of this, despite being a slow and short chapter for such a long wait ""orz**

**To my Guest reviewer who set Mavik and Luvia: Both were accepted, dear, I love them both! Plans have already been made for both as well~^ ^ Also, if you need help with creating a FanFiction account, I'd be glad to help! We'll discuss it~  
**

**To ShadowZekrom10: I will use Albert, but I may have to alter him a bit to my use. PM me when you get the chance, thank you~  
**

**Lastly, NO MORE OC FORMS IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE~! It's better for them to be in my Inbox since the Inbox is what I check for OC Forms~^ ^ (And yes, I'm still accepting OCs, but they won't have major parts because I have a bunch :'D Unless someone wants the Good guy Bug spot. That's still open for a Main Cast xD [surprised? Nope])**

**On a totally unrelated note, _bluemagesfairytail_ is my babuuu and you'll love her too, so check out her fics (she's a great OC fic writer!) because she's super cute and a fantastic writer that's only getting better~! :D**

**Adieu~**

OCs Met So Far:

Michka Morré (?/Ground Type)

Crowley Drake (BAD/Fire Type)

Dameon Blackburn (GOOD/Dragon Type)

Reinforce Yukimura (GOOD/Dark Type)

James Skyes (BAD/Electric Type)

Levinette Arole (BAD/Psychic Type)

Asami Liu (BAD/Poison Type)

Dane Stark (GOOD/Grass Type)

Cura Belle (GOOD/Normal Type)

ViVian Arole (BAD/Bug Type)

Milo Morré (?/Ghost Type)

Kenta Hammer (GOOD/?)

? (?/?)

* * *

**Rise of the Hybrids **by** Captain Price**

"Pokemon and humans have been interacting with each other since time began. Now a new discovery of a special gene that resides in humans may bring them closer together than ever before. This is my take on humans with Pokemon powers and abilities. Drop in and give a read. Accepting OCs, check the story info for that."

- One of the new humans with Pokemon powers fic written by the one and only **Captain Price**! I assure you, this fic does not disappoint at all as it travels through a government conspiracy with ex-soldier Dameon Blackburn as the man in the center of it all. He's in search of OCs too, so please do give it a read! Like I said, he won't disappoint you with his work!

**Rise to the Challenge **by** Captain Price**

"Every trainer has the desire to become the best they can. One young man has made it his goal to become the Pokemon League Champion. Some say third time is the charm, but for him, maybe it's the fourth."

- An OC adventure fic that follows Tom Sandbourne and his friends as they travel through the Unova region and ultimately compete in the Pokemon League! He's an excellent writer, so give this adventure fic a shot!

**UnVeRsE **by **WonderHeroe**

"In the distant future the world is crumbling in disorder. People are manipulated and Pokémon are used as tools and weaponry. Soon everyone and everything will be sleep within the Dusk and no one will be free. How will you fight for your world? What will you do to return it to it's original glory? We are Unverse, and we need you to aid us in this flailing war."

-This fic EASILY drew me in from the beginning and keeps me wondering every week about what's to come next. Well thought out and descriptive to the brim! It's a wonderful read that portrays each character distinctively. I urge you to read and follow!

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Heart **by** Ultimate Jelly Sandwich**

"They say clouds can only float one way - never the other. Once they drift away they can never come back. I wish someone had told me that before I got everyone I loved into this mess..." One Growlithe's coming of age journey through distant lands to defeat a foe aiming to take out Arceus himself, Re-uploaded."

- A PMD series starting off years after the PMD2/3 storyline. Very well written and I encourage you to read this fic! It follows a determined Growlithe named Artemis as he learns to become the protector he was supposed to be as well as an explorer. That isn't all as The King's Army soon moves in to stop a greater evil than ever before.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: WHOA, AN UPDATE? Yessiree, here is the long awaited update since I've been in college and blah blah. I can't really blame college completely since I've been a lazyass procrastinator as well. But hey, I've got a life too, yeah? I _CAN_ say that this chapter is the longest chapter I've written up by far, doubling the amount written for my previous longest chapter. So with an update, I give you a long one~ (Don't expect every chapter from now on to be this long, though.) This chapter is more dialogue-heavy than I remember, but oh well! People like witty comments and snarky comebacks, right?**

**Also, this is for my younger brother's birthday! He's the real reason this chapter came out earlier than I planned, so let's say thanks to Fiamma's younger brother! **("Thank you, Fiamma's younger brotherrrr" "Happy birthday, Fiamma's younger brotherrrrr").

**Let's roll.**

* * *

"L-leave me alone!" a feminine squeal pierced through the air. She could scream all she wanted to, no one would hear her in the abandoned city she ran through. Debris from old, run-down buildings and warehouses littered the streets and pathways of the familiar town. Not very long after, the young girl tripped over her own feet, tumbling on the floor a few times before coming to a stop. The rolling made her neatly done ponytail a messy bush of tangles, filled with twigs and bits of grass.

"Are you _really_ supposed to be a Fire type?" The ever familiar voice mocked. None other than Crowley would walk out from the shadows, pushing his platinum blonde bangs back and away from his face. His eyes narrowed, disgusted at the sight of the girl. "Pitiful."

"Wh-why…," the girl began, pushing herself away from Crowley as he walked closer, "Why won't you leave me alone?! You're just like me!"

"Hmph."

Crowley grabbed the girl by her throat, raising her up as he choked her, showing no sense of compassion or mercy.

"A-ack!"

"Let me be very clear with you," Crowley glared up at the girl with his bi-colored eyes. "You are weak. Pathetic. Worthless. A waste of a powerful S-type element. Therefore…"

He throws the blonde girl against a tree, watching her fall to the ground and whimper.

"I am nothing like you."

"_WOW_, Crowley," slow applause came from a nearby spot. James was standing not too far away, leaning against a tree, while sarcastically clapping his hands together. His tone of voice was just as sarcastic as his applause. "_Very good_, should I teach you about _compassion_, too?"

"Quiet," the Fire type hissed. That only received a satisfied look from James who continued on to chuckling.

"Wh-why…," the blonde slowly got herself up, nervously, noticing that Crowley had ripped parts of her jeans and blue T-shirt during the pursuit. Tears began to sting at her bright blue eyes as she tried her best to hold them in. "Why would you want to hurt me…if we're… I-if we're both… If we both have Type-S blood…?"

Crowley slightly shrugged, uncaring of the reasons why he had to. The young Fire type girl couldn't understand it. Why hurt her? Why hunt her like the humans were doing if they should be fighting together on the same side? It made no sense to her at all. Frankly, she was more afraid of Crowley then she was of any human she encountered so far.

"I'd say not to take it personally, but I want you to."

"H-huh?" she timidly questioned.

"You're aggravatingly weak," Crowley bluntly stated, making her wince. "If you take this personally…maybe your anger will show some true potential. That's how it is for the weaker Fire types. It takes anger for you lot to show any worth."

"B-but…how…?"

"Let's make believe I murdered your family," was Crowley's casual scene suggestion.

"Th-that's – !" she stopped herself mid-sentence, not wanting to anger Crowley. He was strong without any emotions helping him. She didn't want him to get any stronger…

"Kate. Kate Argasen." Crowley called out, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. "Your name, correct?

She nodded, timidly, afraid of the reason Crowley knew her name. He had just chased her down to where they were now. He shifted, crossing his arms while giving a condescending glare to the young Fire type.

"Now, will you fight me, or not?" Crowley asked, fixing his gloves snugly onto each finger. "Saying 'no' would not be the wise choice, if I may give you some friendly advice."

If Kate fought, she would get hurt by Crowley, who was obviously much more powerful than herself. If she refused…she didn't want to think about what Crowley would do to her if she refused. Harm her far worse than he would have if she accepted, no doubt.

"I-I…," Kate stuttered, afraid of the possible outcomes. She figured that if things became too bad, she would use her strong legs to carry her away as far as she could get. She wouldn't trip a second time. "…I accept…the challenge to fight…"

However unconvincing as Kate was, Crowley took it.

"Very well." Crowley smirked. "Good choice. You're obedient, that's what I've learned from this. Unlike the other…"

"Other?"

Crowley only shook his head.

"Troublesome one she was. Much stronger than _you_, however."

Crowley seemed intent on reminding Kate about her lack of fighting skills. She just wasn't a fighter, she couldn't help it.

"Ready," he broke her thoughts once again, a fireball already conjuring in his fist, "begin."

* * *

"What?!" Michka shouted out to the blonde male before her as she shot up from her bed, dark brown hair falling gently to her sides from the sudden movement. Her eyes were slightly widened with disbelief.

"Now, Michka," he began in a firm tone, "don't get upset."

"But! But – ! Gym Leader?!" she seemed to be trying to protest, grabbing the sheets that covered her into her balled up fists. "Of course, I'm happy for you, Luke-"

"But what?" He knew by the growing softness of her voice that she was anything but happy. He stared at her with gentle, knowing eyes. He knew what she was thinking and what she was going to say. They had been friends for far too long for him to not.

"N-nothing. Congratulations, Lucas! Sorry for being so selfish haha!" the brunette started up an optimistic laugh, trying to force on the artificial cheerfulness.

"But…you don't want to lose your friend and traveling companion of almost five years…right? You don't want to be alone again like –"

"Don't!" Michka interrupted forcefully. "Luke, don't you dare…," her voice softened a bit as her eyes seemed to twitch into a slight glare. She turned her head away from him, attempting to recollect herself.

"Sorry…," he muttered softly, "but is that why you're unhappy about me going to take the gym? Because I'm leaving you behind?"

Michka slightly winced from his choice of phrasing. She was glad that Kaizen was in another room with their other Pokemon. Kaizen had given Lucas his trust long ago; however, Kaizen would have been able to detect Michka's sadness and uncomfortable feelings if he were there. Maybe he still could from the distance?

"I'm…I'm not sad about being alone. I'm not sad about you becoming a gym leader, either. I'm happy for you! I know you've always wanted to become a gym leader..," her voice trailed off a bit as she looked anywhere but at Lucas' focused eyes. She knew he was watching her. "I'm…I'm afraid of losing what I have…"

Lucas knew exactly what she meant. If not for that, she most likely would have grown up all messed up in the head.

"But I can't be selfish like that," her gaze shot to Lucas' greenish-almond eyes. "I'm happier about your promotion to gym leader than I am sad about losing you."

A light punch to the arm caused a smile to slightly turn up Lucas' lips.

"Why not join your brother for a while?" was his idea for his brunette friend.

"Nah. He's on his own adventure with his own group of friends. I'm not going to crash his fun. Besides, that'd be awkward to travel with a bunch of kids," a soft laugh left her lips. "I'll be fine on my own. I've got Kaizen, remember? Kaizen, Tesla and Joule whenever they're around, those troublemakers…Shui, Icarus, Scorch, Terran-"

She paused for a second or two.

"And Slate."

Lucas chuckled at the mention of Slate. Oh, Slate…

"Yes, of course. Slate. Have fun with him, my friend," were Lucas's 'words of wisdom', as if Michka really needed it.

"Hmph. He'll be good one day. That's a promise!"

"I know," the smile hadn't left his lips since it first appeared. A silence hovered over and left nothing in the air but the chattering of the two Trainers' Pokemon downstairs. Lucas took a seat on a bed in the room that was across from the bed Michka had been sitting up in. "I'm leaving in a month or two. What'll you do?"

His colleague on the opposing bed tapped her chin as she laid back again, getting comfortable.

"Hm. I'll go back to Hoenn. It'll be nice to go see Dad again and help out with the Ranch some," a smile upturned her lips as she knew that Lucas was about to laugh. And so he did. "My babies must miss me. Dad doesn't run through the fields and go off into the trees with them, I'm sure."

"Well, look at you."

She laughed. "That AND I want to finish off the last of my training. After the last training tournament, I'm fired up! I was so close! Losing to that guy in the final round…REALLY ticked me off!"

"Well, then," Lucas chuckled as he got up and walked in front of Michka. She sat up in her bed only to be met with his large, yet gentle, hand softly brushing her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry that I can't cheer you on this time. Know that I'm cheering from Unova, okay? Good luck, Minnie…"

Their lips briefly met before letting loose for good.

"…I love you."

* * *

"Ah…!" Michka's eyes shot open from her slumber. After her eyes darted around for a few seconds, she seemed to have come back to recognition of where she was and what was going on. "What the hell..?"

Rubbing her eyes, she turned her head to the left and could see the other inhabitants of the cave. The ones who were just like her. Not making a single sound, she turned her head back to the ceiling, thinking and contemplating about the past and the future – more or less, her previous moves and her next actions.

"How did I get into this damned mess?" Michka whispered to herself with an annoyed grunt, placing her hands behind her head. Kaizen was already awake, the early bird he is, and was sitting down beside Michka, overlooking the rest of the dimly lit cave. "Hey there, buddy."

Kaizen slightly turned his head to glance at Michka before giving an acknowledging nod and leaning over to have her pet him. Following his lead, she raised her hand to softly stroke his beak and then neck.

"You're my companion, buddy," Michka whispered to Kaizen with an endearing tone as she continued to stroke his feathers. "You're the absolute best."

Sending back a kind gaze, Kaizen nodded once in understanding. Directly after, he blew a tiny ember that formed a certain shape before dispersing into the air. His action gained him a happy expression as well as a slight shove from Michka.

"You're definitely my true love, Kai," Michka laughed softly, trying her best to not be loud and wake the others. Kaizen only snorted in response, waving away Michka's comment. With a giggle, Michka silently stood up and gestured for Kaizen to follow. He would have whether she asked him to or not. "You can plan our marriage later, let's go outside for a bit."

* * *

"Well, what the hell do we do now?" Michka breathed softly to herself, as she looked up towards the direction of the rising sun. It was barely morning, probably around 4 or 5am, and she was standing by the exit of Dameon's hideout, looking around from the sky to the ravaged grassland down below – the once beautiful grassland of the Sinnoh region. By her side was none other than her faithful companion, Kaizen, who was leaning against the outer wall of the cave, arms crossed. He, too, was staring up to the sky, watching the colors slightly merge and change by the minute. She didn't put on her shoes so she could walk out barefoot and feel the ground beneath her feet. With that, the Ground type could feel every living creature in the forest, from the trees and plants to the Pokemon. The living creatures that were left, at least. _"At least the ground feels nice…"_

"What do you think, bud?" Michka addressed Kaizen, one of the only opinions she would ever consider. "What are you thinking about our next moves?"

"Blaaaze, blaze blaziken," he responded with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Hmph. Funny guy, huh?" the brunette retorted with a half-hearted snort.

"Blaze."

"You again?" a voice from behind called out. Upon seeing Rein walking out of the base, Michka slightly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sugar bear, I'm still around at this time in the morning," Michka looked away, disinterested, while crossing her arms. "Isn't it too early for children to be up?"

"Fuck it, it's the morning," Rein ignored her, clearly not feeling up to anything loud and obnoxious at this time. The red-eyed Dark type stood side-by-side of her Ground cohort, looking out from the cliff while scratching the back of her head. The women stare out into the open for a while longer before Rein disrupts the silence.

"Well, would ya look at this fucking mess," Rein began, speaking of Sinnoh as she was smoothing her black bed-hair down.

"A big shitstorm, huh?" Michka replied.

Rein laughs a broad laugh, managing to say, "Hell yeah. This place is one hell of a dump now."

As quickly as the conversation started is as quickly as it ended, and, once again, the girls were surrounded by another silence. The sun continued to slowly rise at its own pace.

"Yeah, no. I'm too fucking tired to be out here at this time. I'm going back to bed," Rein announced, turning tail and began walking back. "I still don't trust you, by the way. You're damn suspicious, especially in that attire."

"Do I scare you, honey?" Michka smirked, not moving a muscle from the position she kept since Rein first entered.

"Bitch, please."

* * *

After spending another hour or so on the cliff side with Kaizen, discussing this and that, Michka headed back into the cave to see everyone eating breakfast – whatever it was.

"Food?" Kenta lifted a bowl up towards Michka's direction with a friendly smile gracing his lips.

Barely giving him a glance, Michka raised a hand up in rejection as she was looking for something in her trench coat while sitting on a chair at the table across the cave, "No, thanks. I'll pass."

"For the love of…," Dameon refrained himself from rolling his eyes, much like a few evenings before. He quietly stands to his feet, picks up the bowl from Kenta's hands, and drops the bowl filled with breakfast on the table in front of Michka. She looks up at him, not amused, as he holds out a sterling silver spoon for her to take.

"I said no, sir."

"And?"

"I'll be parting from this party in about an hour, so I'll be fine shortly after," Michka turned away from Dameon, continuing the search in her trench coat.

"Huh?!" Kenta exclaimed, obviously in shock. "Leaving the party? You're going to split from us? But why?"

"Let 'er do what she wants," Rein spoke with a mouth full of food, completely ignoring basic table manners.

"Yes and yes. This isn't my place. We're not friends. I'm not a fan of teams and you guys seem to have each other's backs; therefore, I go solo," she took exaggerated breaks between each sentence as if to make each statement final.

Dameon nearly snorts, as if finding Michka's statements to be a joke.

"I'm sure you haven't eaten well from all of the running, so eat now to regain some strength. You'll need –"

The next moment, a wave passed through both Dameon and Michka's senses as they each tensed up a bit. From the silence between the two, Kenta looked at both of their expressions, reading something indescribable, as if both of them were either confused or dazed. He and Rein shared a glance before looking back towards Dameon and Michka.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kenta finally spoke up. "Both of you are –"

"You felt that too?" Michka interrupted, unintentionally, looking up at Dameon with curious eyes.

"Yeah, but how did you?"

"I'm a Ground type with no shoes on. How do you think?" Michka snapped, gathering her curly, dark brown hair together and putting it up in a tight ponytail. "Forget details, though. Someone…is definitely around."

"And in danger," Dameon added to Michka's conclusion.

She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"In danger? How could you know that? It's…a rush, that much is true. But danger?"

"How do you think I found you?"

There was a brief silence before Michka nodded in understanding and dragged her trench coat on, slipping into her heeled ankle boots seconds after. She swiftly lifts her pokeball belt and straps it around her waist in a swift and complete moment, then turns towards the entrance of the cave to run out. Before she could, Dameon took hold of her arm.

"You're going out?"

"Yeah, I'm going out," Michka stated as if he asked an idiotic question. "You did the same for me, so I'll return the favor onto the next person."

"I'll go with you," Dameon dug into his pocket to make sure his Pokeballs were safely nestled and all accounted for.

"Do whatever you'd like," Michka calls out, running for the exit. She already hears Dameon and Rein arguing about whether she can come or not.

"Michka!" Kenta calls out, stopping her in her tracks once again. She turns around, slightly annoyed with being stopped constantly, to see Kenta standing with a semi-serious expression. "Remember, you're in no condition to be fighting right now. I don't even know how you're running."

"I'll be fine," she states, plainly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I can't stop you," Kenta laughs with a cheery smile. "Just don't be too reckless! We want you back in one piece, yeah? It'll be a pain in the butt to have to use more supplies to patch you up again!"

For a split second, Michka showed her smirking face, before turning around one last time and leaving the cave.

* * *

"Ah!" Kate dodged Crowley's flames by a hair as she made a sharp turn. She spun around for a quick moment, gathering a small fire within her hands and sends it towards Crowley in a burst of scattered flames. Unfortunately, Crowley wasn't fazed for a second as he easily swatted the flames into smoke.

"Houndoom, Flame Wheel," Crowley spoke to his partner, nonchalantly with an edge of irritation.

"Houn…DOOOOOOM!"

"Protect!" Kate yelled in hopes that her Growlithe would be able to pull off the move in time to save the both of them. Luckily, Growlithe made it in the nick of time, enveloping herself and her Trainer in a green orb, completely safeguarding them from Houndoom's mighty Flamethrower.

"You're running, Kate," Crowley's kingly and firm voice made Kate's bones shiver. "Should you not be fighting me head on? I don't recall."

"I'm…," Kate's mind was in shambles. She was having inner turmoil as her brain juggled fear, strategies, the battle, and her own thoughts all around. "This is the only way I know how to battle people like you!"

Turning on her heels, Kate makes a mad dash for the other side of the forest, dodging trees with Growlithe right by her side. She wanted to go deeper into the forest to hide, but she wanted to leave the forest so she and Crowley wouldn't burn it to the ground. Would Crowley burn it to the ground anyways if she hid? This was like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. She couldn't think properly at all to come up with a good strategy to get Crowley down. Just because she's a trainer doesn't mean she's a fighter, and it was showing.

_"Where is that other guy anyways?"_ Kate thought to herself as fast as she could while looking around cautiously, _"He's with this Fire type. I think… Will he attack me too?"_

A blitz of flames speeds past Kate, making her scream as she covers her head and continues to let her feet carry her away. _"This is going to get real bad…! I-I… I should call out my strongest! B-but… He'll probably burn the entire place down. This isn't good at all!"_

* * *

"I see her! There! THERE, Blackburn!" the ever impatient Ground type squirmed while trying to point to the direction of the distressed S-Type. Her curly ponytail whipped in the wind as Dameon held onto her hands, carrying Michka across the now afternoon sky. "It's a girl! She's a Fire-type and fighting another –"

"Stop moving around, will ya?! Unless you'd like being dropped 300 feet from the ground," Dameon snapped. "I already saw them, anyways. Searing flames like that? Kind of hard to miss."

"Hurry up, c'mon, man! That's motherfuckin' Crowley down there! It has to be!"

"How fast do you think I can fly?!"

"She's going to get seriously injured!"

"She won't be the only one if you don't shut up!"

Giving a frustrated sigh, Michka forced her mouth shut and kept an eye on the fleeing blonde Fire-type. More importantly, she watched Crowley's every move.

"This has got to be a joke," Michka mumbled, keeping a focused eye on the flames down below. At this rate, the flames could burn down what's left of Eterna Forest.

"Hey, hold one arm, Blackburn!" Michka yelled upwards, hoping that he'd hear her clearly.

"One arm? Why?" Dameon questioned quizzically.

"Just –"

"You've got it," he interrupted, letting go of Michka's left hand and quickly grabbing a tight hold of her right arm.

"Ah," Michka slightly gasped, feeling unbalanced from the sudden shift. "Yeah…thanks!"

Not planning to waste any more time, she plucks a pokeball from her belt.

"Kaizen?" Dameon questioned after glancing down for a brief moment.

"No," was Michka's response as she let go of Dameon and tugged her arm out of his grasp, earning her a sharp gasp and a look of utter shock from Dameon as she began falling into Eterna Forest.

Choking on his words, having no idea what to say, Dameon watches as Michka descends, assuming, and half praying, that she wasn't stupid enough to let go without a good enough Pokemon to save her.

Soaring down to 200 feet above ground, Michka released the contents of her Fast ball. The shape of a large canine with a tremendous mane begins to take form as it lets out its mighty roar with a blaze of fire spreading quickly.

"Ar…canine!"

"Here, Arcanine!" Michka kisses the air as she claps for him to notice her. The pressure of her falling was knocking the wind out of her, but it wasn't something she hasn't handled before. With a slight turn of its head, Arcanine nods in acknowledgement of her presence as it falls faster towards the ground due to its greater weight. Making a perfect landing atop a short canopy, Arcanine awaits Michka.

Looking up to see Dameon had stopped flying with an incredulous look on his face, Michka gives another one of her infamous smirks. Twisting into a mid-air backflip, she was caught by Arcanine, who jumped to meet her and finish the landing.

"Just like sky-diving."

"What…is wrong with that girl?" Dameon breathed out while slowly shaking his head and rubbing his temples in disbelief. "Another hard-headed daredevil… Yeah, that's just what I need…"  
Giving himself a slight face-palm, he notices that Michka didn't have the common courtesy to wait for him and had already taken off while mounted on Arcanine, who was most likely using ExtremeSpeed to close in on their distance to Crowley and the blonde Fire-type.

"Arcanine… Not a bad idea," Dameon headed for the understory of the forest.

* * *

Kate stopped in her tracks, skidding across the dirt for about a foot. Growlithe, noticing that his Trainer stopped running, looks up at her with a bit of panic. She had a certain expression on her face.

"If…I keep running, he won't stop, right?"

Growlithe slightly tilted her head before realizing what Kate wanted to do. For once, she wanted to stand up and fight. As best she could, she wanted to stand up for herself and fight her battles. Even if the outcome scared the wits out of her.

"Reconsidering your strategy?" Crowley's voice cut through the silence. He stopped attacking once he saw that Kate stopped running. He was interested in her next moves even if his eyes showed disinterest. "You could either be thinking to fight me head on or ambush me, somehow, though I'm sure that would fail. You could be thinking to trick me, maybe. Or you could make your little mutt fight your battle for you. Which is it, girl?"

"This… I'm fighting."

"Really," Crowley smirked, almost condescendingly, coupled with his tone of voice. Without another word, Kate sent a quickly made fireball towards Crowley, proving her seriousness.

"Finally," Crowley extinguished her flame with a fireball of his own and then takes on a fighting stance. "Let's get to business, shall we?"

With a gulp, Kate attempts to mimic his fighting stance, mentally and physically preparing herself as best she could. Immediately, Crowley lunges towards Kate, a fist covered in flames flying towards her. She immediately dodges, spinning once out of the way. As soon as that action was finished, she saw that his other fist was coming fast and ducked, rolling out of the way before stopping flat and sending a larger fireball towards Crowley. Like earlier, the fireball split into a scatter of unfocused flames, attacking all around Crowley. She sent as many fireballs as she could conjure in thirty second towards Crowley, hoping that he would be damaged or, at the very least, stagger. As usual, he was completely unfazed, the grim look in his eyes still unwavering.

"I hate you so much…," Kate mumbles, watching Crowley as best she could and trying to keep her thoughts entirely on his movements. Houndoom was laying a few feet away and wasn't intervening, which she was thankful for, but Growlithe looked ready to jump in at an open chance. Swiftly taking out her Pokeball, she withdrew Growlithe. "Not this time, Growlithe."

While Kate's attention was grabbed, Crowley came in close; his ominous bi-colored eyes locked with Kate's, as he grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and punched her with a flaming fist to the other side. With a cry of pain, Kate's back hit against a large and withered tree and she crouched over, holding her hands to her face where Crowley had hit her. She couldn't stop herself from immediately bursting into tears from the pain of being scorched in the face. Even as the tears rolled down, they stung her all the more.

"Hmph," Crowley huffed, unsatisfied with the short fight. He waved the smoke from his hands as he slowly walked towards Kate, who was in a feeble position, moaning from pain. "That was less than I expected it be. Better than running, I suppose."

Reaching to grab Kate, Crowley's hand was nicked by a sharp, needle-like object, and he quickly moved back as the ground shot up in front of him.

"A Ground type, I wonder who it is," Crowley smiled, knowingly.

Not wasting another moment, Michka jumped down from the understory branches with Arcanine jumping right in front of her, in a protective and dangerous stance. With her feet meeting the ground, Michka lowered the heaved portion of ground she had shot up in Kate's defense. Houndoom jumped to his feet, seeing Michka's Arcanine, and growled at him. Arcanine answered with snarls and barks of his own.

"Mama never taught you to play nice with girls?" Michka glared towards Crowley, her voice like ice as she spoke past clenched teeth. She quickly took a glance at Kate and could see that the girl was still moaning. Stuff like this really ticked her off.

"How nice to see you again, Michka," Crowley greeted with his usual ominous smirk. "I figured you would have learned the answer to that from our last confrontation, no?"

"You're such a bastard."

"And you're lovely," he smiled. "Now, will you perhaps come along quietly this time? I can always open my previous offer. Your safety and well-being for joining, yes?"

"Are you brain dead or just hard of hearing?" Michka blurted out with a snort. "I'm not the kind of girl that changes her mind about things. I already told you no."

"But you do remember what happened to you the last time you said no, yes?"

"Yes, I do," Michka calmly answered, holding back the side of her that wanted to lunge at Crowley and grab him by the throat. She turned to Kate and kneeled down to her level while keeping an eye on Crowley with Arcanine's extra set of watchful eyes. Michka knew the first thing she had to say to Kate. "I'm here to help you, sweetie. I'm on your side."

Michka didn't know how true that statement was, for she wasn't even sure what Kate's "side" was. It sure wasn't Crowley's side, so that was good enough for the Ground type to want to help.

"We're getting out of here and far away from this bastard, okay?" Michka whispered into Kate's ear. All Kate gave was more whimpers, but with a nod, Michka knew Kate would cooperate.

"And what are you planning? An attack with little Kate?" Crowley practically mimicked, knowing Kate wouldn't do anything further.

"Cute," Michka hissed. "Unfortunately, you'll have to play with yourself for the rest of today, because no one else wants to play with you."

"Is that so?"

"That is, Mr. Crowley. I'd play with you, but I've got things to keep undamaged, so if you wouldn't mind," Michka lifted Kate up and onto Arcanine just before mounting herself on him. "I'll be taking my leave for now."

"Actually," Crowley growled as his entire forearm became engulfed with fire that extended far past his hands, making a cloak resembling a fire whip, "I do mind."

Lashing at Michka, Kate, and Arcanine to grab someone, Arcanine immediately jumped backwards, dodging the attack, and turned tail, running off with his ExtremeSpeed.

"She is quickly driving my patience…," Crowley's eyes narrowed as the fire that created the whip dispersed. He tossed out another pokeball and released its captive. "You see them? After them. You too, Houndoom. **Now.**"

Not wasting a minute after Crowley's demand, knowing far too well how his anger becomes, the Pokemon scurried in pursuit.

"You really piss me off, James," Crowley began to walk in the direction of the chase.

"Aw, don't say things like that! You'll end up breaking my poor, little heart," James chuckled aloud.

"You did nothing to stop them because…?" Crowley awaited a good excuse, which he knew he wouldn't receive from James.

"Papa Crowley had it under control, didn't he?" James mimicked with a smile, fixing his glasses properly on his face.

"If I could kill you, I would," Crowley glared towards James as James jogged a bit to walk beside him, "You know that, don't you?"

"Absolutely," James smiled his usual teasing smile. Crowley detested him sometimes.

* * *

"We've gotten pretty far," Michka speaks aloud to no one in particular. _"Where the hell is Dameon, anyways?"_

Kate had stopped crying a few minutes ago and just held on to Michka without saying a word. When the ride got too bumpy from Arcanine's constant jumping into trees and then back to the ground, she would hold on tighter to the new girl for support. Michka noticed, but didn't think to say anything until they were pretty much out of the danger zone.

"You okay?" Michka softly spoke, not knowing how much would be too much for this girl, if she was traumatized. There was complete silence without a word from Kate. Michka let it go and continued, "I have a friend who saved me from that same guy back there. My friend's name is Dameon and he has more friends who are all protecting each other from people like that guy back there, okay? Once we're far enough from the clearing that will turn up about a mile from here, I'll take out my Flying Pokemon to take us to him. Does that sound good to you? Are you willing to trust me?"

Silence swept over them again, but this time, Kate was able to nod in agreement.

"Yes… Thank you," she spoke softly and timidly. Michka smiled at this. If it had been her, she didn't know if she could trust someone so quickly. She still doesn't trust Dameon and the others very much, but she allowed herself to live with them for a few days, so it was a matter of trust for survival. Speaking of Dameon…

_"I'm going to have to find him, aren't I…,"_ Michka inwardly sighed to not let Kate know of anything that may be wrong.

The sky became cloudy, nearly instantaneously, and with the clouds, they began to darken. Michka looked up, sensing that the next moments weren't going to be very enjoyable.

"You've got to be fucking kidding, me…," her dull gold eyes stared up towards the sky. "This is anything but good…"

Kate joined Michka and gazed up at the sky, slightly in fear.

"Could that be…?"

"Don't look up, Kate!" Kate's face was pushed into Michka's chest just as a lightning bolt strikes down before them, throwing Arcanine off balance and causing him to tumble backwards. "Gah!"

Falling off of Arcanine, Michka kept a tight hold on Kate, keeping her close.

"Arcanine, use Smokescreen! Shroud this place!"

Quickly getting onto her knees, Michka helped Kate to sit up while keeping a low profile under the quickly spreading smokescreen and crawled to nearby broom shrubs. With the crafty canopy of the short shrub, the two girls could easily hide underneath a broom shrub while Arcanine hid in the neighboring one. Looking into Kate's eyes with her own serious eyes, Michka put a finger to her lips, gesturing for her to stay quiet and not say a word. Kate nodded, putting her faith into Michka. She was most likely just waiting for this nightmare to be over.

"Come out, come out, kittens," a new voice to the girls was heard. The smokescreen was beginning to lighten a little, but the thick smoke was still lingering enough to conceal a good portion of the area. "Don't make this hard for me, will ya?"

"_Who is this? He wasn't with Crowley before, right?"_ Michka thought to herself, keeping her breathing as steady as she could. She had to put her hand over Kate's mouth to make sure Kate didn't make a sudden noise to give away their positions. Kate tapped Michka's arm, giving her looks as if she knew the voice that was speaking. Speaking purely with their eyes, a gift that most girls obtained during their teenage years, Michka could understand that Kate knew the voice and that the man was with Crowley.

"Well, those mutts of Pokemon couldn't catch them, so I obviously have to put matters completely into my hands" Crowley's voice finally entered from nowhere in particular, like an echo. Listening closely, the sound of flickering sparks and fire could be heard. "It would be a shame for me to do something reckless, wouldn't it, James?"

"Aww, you don't have to be so mean, do you, Crowley? I didn't get a chance to play with them yet," James' voice laughed out, playfully.

"_He wouldn't dare…,"_ Michka thought to herself. _"A forest fire? Even if he did that, Kate and I would be able to escape even better with the commotion. But…"_

Michka looked up to see various Grass- and Bug-type Pokemon scurrying away as fast as they could.

"_This spells so much damn trouble…"_

"Now, Michka and Kate," Crowley called out, sounding a little closer than before, "You can either come out of hiding by the count of three or I can burn this pitiful forest to the ground. It is your choice as I don't really care."

Michka and Kate both inwardly sighed. Kate looked towards Michka with fearful eyes as Michka rubbed her head and looked past the leaves and branches of their shrub to make contact with Arcanine. With a few hand gestures, they both nodded in agreement. Kate held on tightly to Michka, readying for what was next.

"One," Crowley began the count up, nonchalantly, as if nothing would really happen, "two…"

Arcanine quickly sprinted from his spot to Michka and Kate, who both jumped onto his back with a slight struggle, and faced the direction of Crowley and James' voices. In the same motion, Michka released two more Pokemon from her roster.

"Blaaaaaaaaziken!" Kaizen pumped up his fists as his wrists exploded with flames. He didn't need to be told anything as he immediately stood beside his companion who was mounted on Arcanine with Kate.

"Rior!" Michka's colossal Ground- and Rock- type Pokemon growled aloud, trying to echo fear into his opponents ears. There stood Michka's larger-than-average Rhyperior.

"C'mon, boys, we're on the defense this time around!" Michka yells out as she directs Arcanine to turn around and run off once again. Kaizen took the canopies, scoping out the enemy from their blind eye as Rhyperior pounded the ground with his giant fist, leaving a tremor in their wake, before digging into the ground and going off in the direction that Arcanine and the Trainers had went off in.

"Hahah. Strategic, huh?" James gets a hold of himself after the tremor rocked him off of his feet. "A Blaziken up top, a Rhyperior down below, and one of the swiftest Pokemon known to man on even grounds."

"This won't last long…," Crowley's eyes narrowed as he conjured a massive fireball within his palms. This was the biggest fireball he had created to date, by far, and it was still growing to completion. "This entire forest…is gone."

As the ball of fire had nearly been completed, Crowley's arm was slammed against a tree trunk by a large, covered hand, losing all focus from his attack and forcing the flame to extinguish with little sparks flying into nothing. Taken by surprise, Crowley saw that he was face to face with a large, cloaked man, whose very being emanated danger toward him. Seeing a man nose-to-nose with Crowley while looking back to see how close her pursuers were, Michka heeled Scorch to a stop, directing him to turn around so that Crowley and the man were in clear view.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Who…?" she began to speak just before the tension between Crowley and the cloaked man escalated to combat.

"Wh-why did we stop?" Wh-who is that…?" Kate's voice whimpered in fright as she clutched Michka's clothes in her small hands. "Is he…here to help us?"

"I don't know just yet," Michka replied, holding on to Kate as if she was a frightened toddler, "but it seems like he just might be."

"Crowley, this is getting a little ridiculous," James finally dropped his smiles and smirks. "As much as I'd _love_ to continue and pursue our kittens, we've spent nearly double the amount of time we were supposed to. And now someone else has come along to stop us."

"Listen, James," Crowley hissed as he jumped backwards from the large, cloaked man. He jumped straight into a large Pokemon, "Ah!"

"Hey, motherfucker! Meet my pal, Tyranitar!"

"R-Rein?!" Michka called out in surprise. She couldn't mistake that voice or potty mouth _anywhere_. She witnessed Tyranitar swipe his tail at Crowley, causing him to have to jump back to the far side of the area.

"What is this, a bachelorette party?" James looked from Rein to Michka to Kate, and lastly, to the disguised man.

"Hyperbeam," Rein called out casually as Tyranitar obeyed, storing energy in his mouth swiftly and allowing the brightly colored beam to graze the grounds to where Crowley and James stood. Immediately after, Rein jumped back into the shadow of a tree and disappeared.

"That's just what we fucking need," Crowley swore. "Dark, I see."

"A smart guy knows when to back down, Crowley," James called out with a hand raised to the sky, motioning the dark storm clouds. "We'll be on our way now."

Crowley's growls were heard amongst the crack of lightning hitting the forest floor. As the smoke cleared, Crowley and James were completely out of sight, leaving a small fire where they were. Tyranitar stomped a heavy foot on top of the small flame, putting it out instantly.

"No fun at all!" Rein appeared from the shadows like a ghost materializing. "As soon as I came, they went runnin' for the hills!"

Michka just shakes her head at Rein. _"If only she knew that they were more bite than bark."_

Noticing that the hidden man shuffled within his cloak, Michka suspiciously eyed him and directed Arcanine to jump to a position where the man could see her clearly and understand that she wanted to know who he was. Some answers were necessary for whatever the hell just happened.

Arcanine stood tall in a dignified pose on a large boulder, looking down towards the newfound man. On his back was Michka, sitting up tall and just as dignified as her canine companion, as if she were royalty, while supporting the exhausted Kate in her arms, who held on tightly to her. To their right was Kaizen, his eyes cold and distrustful towards the man, and to their left stood Rhyperior, just as cold as Kaizen. Both with similar thoughts on their minds: You will not harm my master.

The cloaked man stared up at Michka and Kate for a moment, before turning around and taking his leave. His cloak spun as if giving a wave farewell.

"Ah!" Michka gasped softly. She directed Arcanine to give a mighty leap, gracefully soaring in midair before landing gently in front of the mysterious cloaked man. Kaizen landed to the right of them once again, readying his defenses, as Rhyperior took his position behind the man. With his entire body hidden, Michka didn't know what to think of this new man. He was suspicious, but he rescued them without waiting for a thanks or stating why. He just began walking off as if nothing happened and it was completely normal to save someone and leave without a word. As Michka sat on Arcanine before the man, she found that she didn't know what she wanted to say first. "Uh."

"You saved us," Kate spoke, sitting up slightly. "You're not one of them, are you? You're…you're good, right?"

The man hesitated for a few moments before pulling back the hood of his cloak and revealing his unseen face. Surprising Michka and Kate a little, the man had a gas mask over his face, concealing any distinguishable features they would be able to make out. His only showing features were his slightly messy black hair and his large physique.

"I am not with them," he finally spoke for the first time since showing up, with his mighty masculine voice, "I am…Guardian."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, the first update of the year! **(That somehow sounds awful on my part..)

**In this chapter, we first meet the timid Fire type Trainer, Kate Argasen (_Cellophane Soldier_), and by the end, a mysterious and suspiciously kind man who no one knows a thing about as he goes by the name of "Guardian" (_Kiyos Monimeto)_**

**By God, I love James. He's just. ASDFGHJKL xD Nothing is better than teasing and testing a powerful man while he cannot touch you. AMAZING. And yes, yes Dameon did disappear from the chapter, and yes, I did realize. He didn't disappear into thin air.**

OCs Met So Far:

Michka Morre (?/Ground Type)

Crowley Drake (BAD/Fire Type)

Dameon Blackburn (GOOD/Dragon Type)

Reinforce Yukimura (GOOD/Dark Type)

James Skyes (BAD/Electric Type)

Levinette Arole (BAD/Psychic Type)

Asami Liu (BAD/Poison Type)

Dane Stark (GOOD/Grass Type)

Cura Belle (GOOD/Normal Type)

ViVian Arole (BAD/Bug Type)

Milo Morre (?/Ghost Type)

Kenta Hammer (GOOD/?)

Kate Argasen (GOOD/Fire Type)

Lucas *insignificant in present time* (N/A)

"Guardian" (?/?)


End file.
